Not Quite Serendipity
by ButterflyPages
Summary: Olivia and Fitz were almost high school sweethearts. When an unfortunate accident brings them back together, will they find love?
1. Sailed Ships

**Chapter 1**

**Sailed Ships**

_March 1993_

Everything was perfect. Olivia's parents were away for the weekend. She was having a good hair day-her curls were full and bouncy-even though the roller set her beautician had given her was five days old. She wore the multi-colored crinkle skirt and off the shoulder crocheted top she had been eyeing in the display window of Cohen's Department Store for a whole week. Today was a special day. She was going to be Fitz's girlfriend-officially.

She pictured the impending scene that would unfold as soon as he arrived. She would say, "Fitz, after three years of friendship, there's no one in this world I could imagine being with other than you." Fitz would be overcome with emotion. His blue-grey eyes would gaze passionately into her brown ones for a full 30 seconds. Their lips would lock in an all consuming kiss-a redemption of their first kiss three years ago when she had turned away from his descending lips, causing them to land soundly on her ear.

Olivia cringed at the memory. She had been a high school freshman ready to make her mark at Monticello High School. As far as rankings went in the high stakes social hierarchy of high school, Olivia cast herself a smidgeon above average. She wasn't an athlete, cheerleader, or beauty queen. Her family wasn't wealthy or well-connected. Olivia had other advantages. She was smart and outgoing with a lot of moxie. She was a high achieving student and a member of the band and orchestra. By mid-year she had joined the SGA, yearbook staff, and drama club. She was on her way to being inducted into Amicae and the National Honor Society. All this happened with her best friend, Anna Byrd, by her side. They were conquering high school in almost every aspect that first year. They fell short in one important area: boys. It wasn't until the end of freshman year when things began to take a positive turn-well mostly for Anna. The perfect 10, Harrison Wright-basketball and baseball star player, co-president of the SGA, and debate team champion-dumped his white girlfriend and asked Anna out on a date. Olivia was happy for Anna, but it was bittersweet. Anna's dating boom was Olivia's friendship bust. Harrison was always around. Anna began spending all her free time with him or talking about him nonstop when they were apart. Olivia was annoyed and a little jealous. When she was feeling particularly resentful at Harrison's infringement on her friendship with Anna, she made snarky comments about it. "He was scared back to black," she said one time. After Anna went an entire day without speaking to her, Olivia apologized and kept her comments to herself.

Monticello High School was a majority white institution with a 70 percent Caucasian and 25 percent African-American student body. The other 5 percent was a mix of Hispanic and Asian students. Beginning in the early 90s, it became an unspoken rule and rite of passage for the black male star athletes to date white girls. Interracial dating at MHS reached its zenith during Olivia's and Anna's freshman year. The difference that year was that it was no longer relegated to the athletic community. Black boys and white girls across all ranks began to date each other. This stoked an undercurrent of protest that spawned two demonstrations by the Klu Klux Klan on the historic square in the quaint southern town of Monticello, hence Olivia's comment about Harrison's sudden interest in Anna. After all, Harrison was black and a star athlete. The controversy was over as soon as it began since the news media uncovered that all the protesters were from outside of the community. The story was no longer sensational without the voices of the white townspeople who refused to spew their hate on camera.

The reverse interracial pairing-white male to black female dating-was non-existent. So it came as a complete surprise to Olivia when her friend, Fitz, who happened to be white, tried to kiss her after an outing at the movies one night. Olivia had met Fitz in the marching band. He was the drum major. They struck up a friendship after an intense discussion about what band section was the most crucial, brass, woodwind, or percussion. Olivia argued most vehemently for the brass. She played trumpet. Fitz argued for woodwind since he played the baritone saxophone. She didn't know he was the drum major until after their conversation that first day at band camp. He would have been the perfect boyfriend material according to Olivia's standards. He was a senior, relatively popular, an athlete, and smart to boot. However, he was also white and borderline geeky with his wire-rimmed glasses and buttoned down shirts. His sport of choice was cross country. Olivia hated the skimpy shorts that left little to the imagination.

Once Anna began dating Harrison, Olivia and Fitz spent more time together. She depended on him for rides to and from school, to band events, and anywhere she wanted to go. Fitz never denied her transportation requests even it if was an inconvenience. Agreeing to go to the movies with him was a low risk proposition. He was her friend whom she could hang with now that Anna was otherwise occupied.

After their awkward kiss, Fitz had confessed that he really liked her and wanted "to go out." Overcome by the shock of it all, Olivia had mumbled a hasty, 'I gotta go' and quickly exited the vehicle. She ignored Fitz's calls and attempts to apologize that night. After telling Anna what happened, Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend's sappy encouragement. "Go for it," she'd said, "Fitz is sorta cute in a bookish way. So what if he's white.'

Olivia wasn't that shallow, but it didn't hurt that Fitz wasn't bad looking. That he was extremely smart wasn't a problem either. Olivia wanted a smart guy. Being with Fitz in that way made her inexplicably uncomfortable. It reminded her of the voices of a small cadre of black girls led by Shante Clark who had taunted her in sixth grade for trying to 'act white'. At the time, Olivia couldn't understand why that group of girls decided to pick on her. She couldn't be white if she wanted to with her brown skin and the mane of coarse black hair she had worn in one style: bang with one long braid down her back. She didn't even have a relaxer. Was it because she was the new kid on the block, having recently moved from Columbus to Monticello? Was it because her first friend after moving to Monticello was popular and white, Amanda Tanner, who happened to live next door to Olivia? Their taunts coupled with her grandmother's observation during the unceremonious visit by the Klu Klux Klan during the interracial dating controversy replayed in her head. The black girls would say: 'Why you always tryin' to talk white and act white?' Her grandmother would say: 'You don't see them white boys dating them black girls 'cause they ain't gonna take no black girl home to meet they momma and daddy." Why did Fitz want to date her anyway?

After a month of casting aspersions on Fitz's affections, she missed out on an invitation to the prom. Anna went with Harrison of course. Olivia had a change of heart while sitting at home alone. The next week, she called Fitz and without a mention of the kiss or the resulting fallout, they fell back into their old friendship, easily. At the end of the summer, Fitz left for college. They kept in touch over the next three years and saw each other when Fitz came home for holidays. In Olivia's mind, it was a forgone conclusion that they would officially become an item when she graduated from high school. Now that she was in her senior year of high school she felt it was time for them to be more than friends. In the 3 years that passed, she had grown to love Fitz, losing any and all reservations about dating him.

Olivia sat at her vanity pondering whether she should restyle her hair when the sound of a car door shutting quickened her heart, rendering her extremely nervous. She rushed to the window and frowned when she saw Anna walking up the driveway.

"What is she doing here?" Olivia said in part confusion and relief. She was beginning to realize how nervous she was about confronting Fitz. She needed Anna to calm her fears.

"Anna, why are you here? I thought you were going to the lake with Harry and his family?" Olivia said, forced to move out of Anna's way as she breezed past her and inside the front door.

Anna grabbed her shoulders and said, "Liv, you know I couldn't leave you on this important day of your life. Finally, you and Fitz are going to stop with this just friends foolishness and get together. It's been like four years. I had to come...for support."

Olivia shook her head and gave Anna the, 'I know the real reason you are here,' look. "They are going fishing _and_ camping at Jackson Lake, right?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I can't stand the mosquitos and the bait, Liv. Sometimes I think Harry should have asked you out freshman year. You two have more in common, being all outdoorsy and in tune with nature, but anyway the important thing is that I am here and can help you with your hair." Anna rushed up the wide steps in Olivia's ranch style home. She stopped and turned, realizing Olivia still stood at the door.

"Come on, Liv. Isn't Fitz going to be here soon?"

"Even though your fear of the outdoors brought you here, I'm so happy to see you because I am getting nervous, Anna," Olivia said, trudging up the stairs.

"Nervous for what?" Anna said, sliding her arm around Olivia's shoulders when she joined her at the top of the stairs. "I'm sure Fitz has been looking forward to this day since he tried to kiss you freshman year. I think it's so cute and old fashioned. It's like he's waiting for you. He visits you on his breaks. You know his family. He knows yours. You've gotten over the whole interracial thing. You all have been friends for three years. I read in _Seventeen_ and _Black Hair_ that friendship is a great foundation for a relationship. I wish Harry and I would have started out like that."

Olivia plopped down in the chair in front of the vanity in her bedroom. She peered at Anna's reflection in the mirror and her extension braids drawn up into a high ponytail. Anna immediately began working on Olivia's hair.

"Anna, what are you talking about? You and Harry are so perfect together. I was thinking about putting my hair up too. Use this barrette," Olivia said, pointing to the black one in the plastic box full of hair accessories. Anna nodded in agreement and began brushing Olivia's hair up on the sides. She sighed. "I think he's messing around with someone else."

Olivia watched her reflection in the mirror as Anna snapped the barrette, enclosing her hair inside. It was now piled high on her head. Anna began to twist and turn the curls of her bang.

"Harry wouldn't do that. You all have been together for so long-since freshman year. Maybe he's just stressed with college. Isn't junior year the hardest? That's why you should be fishing and camping with him now instead of doing my hair."

Anna began fluffing the back part of Olivia's hair that was loose and resting on her shoulders. "Liv, I'm glad I'm here, girl. Plug in your curling iron. There's a little part back here that's starting to nap up. Are you sweating? I can't believe it's so hot in March."

At that moment the sound of a car door shutting caused both of their heads to turn towards Olivia's slightly opened window. Olivia felt a burning sensation in her chest.

"That has to be him, Anna!" Olivia took one quick look in the mirror, grabbed her lip gloss and traced her lips with the cottony tip of the gloss wand. "Thanks for doing my hair. You stay up here while I answer the door."

Anna walked to the window as Olivia stumbled through the bedroom door. She nearly tripped on the strap of Anna's purse which she had dropped there when she entered the Olivia's room.

"Slow down, Liv," Anna said. She chuckled at Olivia's enthusiasm and walked to the window. Anna pulled back the curtain just as the sound of a second car door shut. Anna's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Fitz walking around his car hand in hand with some unknown but pretty white girl. "Who is that, Liv?" Anna said even though Olivia was halfway downstairs.

As soon as Olivia reached the front door, she unlocked it and turned the knob, too eager to wait for Fitz's ring. She swung open the door just as he was walking up the porch steps holding the hand of an unidentified girl. Olivia's wide toothed grin instantly disappeared replaced by a look of confusion. She stood there waiting for _her _Fitz and whomever this was to reach the doorway. Before she knew it they were standing before her.

"Hi, Livy. This is Melody, my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

Olivia's eyes darted between Fitz and the strange girl who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. In that moment she knew nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Interruptions

**Chapter 2**

**Interruptions**

* * *

_July 2004_

They came at dusk. Two men-their hair slicked down by streams of perspiration running over them in the muggy, summer heat-schlepped through the woods. The stuffed packs on their backs grew heavier with each step. Heavy rains from days ago had saturated the ground, sheltered by the thick trees that wouldn't let the sun break through to take it back up.

"Shit! You okay?" Rusty said kneeling over the one walking with him who had taken a nose dive like a felled tree.

After a moan and a grunt, he turned over, and with help from Rusty struggled to his feet under the weight of the pack. Rusty began checking it to make sure the contents were in tact.

"Billy, damn, you gotta be careful. I know this is a long haul since we had to walk it…but everyone's countin' on us to fulfill this mission to take back our country from-"

"I know, I know," Billy said, groaning inwardly. His passion for blowing things up was eclipsed only by his hatred of high school. Bringing those two things together put him in a hog's heaven. But something was happening as they got closer to the campus. Something inside him was turning his stomach. He didn't know if it was excitement, fear, regret, or a mixture of all three.

"Okay, let's go then, boy. We have to send a clear message. Our kind built this country. We ain't gon' let it go to the niggers and the fags. Now wipe all that damn mud off yo' face 'fore I mistake you for the enemy," Rusty said with his distinctive guffaw. It sounded like a cross between the laugh of a hyena and the bleating of a sheep.

There it was again. Billy's stomach turned over as he watched his uncle continue down the path toward Monticello High School.

* * *

"So, tonight is the night little brother. You're finally going to make an honest woman out of her," said Joe.

Fitz and his brother were half-way into an early afternoon lunch, something they rarely were able to do during the week with the more than one hour distance between Fitz's home in Atlanta and Joe's in Monticello. He and Joe had spoken by phone the night before when Fitz had inadvertently revealed his intention to propose to Mellie the following night. The conversation had been innocent enough.

"_So, what you got planned for Friday night?" Joe said._

"_Dinner with Mellie," Fitz said before mumbling under his breath, "I can't forget the ring this time." _

That last part had slipped out before Fitz could take it back. This wasn't news he was trying to keep from his family. Since this was his second proposal attempt, he didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone until it was done. Thankfully, he hadn't done the customary asking of the father for the hand in marriage bit. He knew he should have-that's how he was raised-but after meeting Mellie's parents he knew it wasn't necessary.

Fitz understood why Joe was here visiting him. Early this morning, when Joe called to ask him to lunch because he just _happened_ to be in the area on business, was a good clue. He decided to play along. This was no social visit between brothers. Joe had been sent.

"Yes, tonight will be the night, Joe. You didn't have to come all this way either big brother, but I know your were the one designated to check up on me by decree of Mama," Fitz said with a knowing smirk, "I'll have to reimburse you for gas. It's not as cheap as it used to be."

Joe plastered on a surprised expression which Fitz ignored. "Just admit that you told Mama I was proposing to Mellie tonight. She put you up to coming here to make sure I do it."

Joe gave an exasperated sigh and then looked out of the window. He watched three pigeons descend on bread crumbs thrown down by a man who looked to be out of central casting for the homeless. "Why is he feeding the pigeons right beside the 'Don't Feed the Pigeons' sign? He's homeless for God's sake. How in the world can he afford to feed the damn pigeons. He's probably not even homeless. Wonder how much he pulls down after a day of begging?"

Fitz glanced at his watch. He had 2 briefs to finish and a meeting before he left the firm early. Then he had to pick up dry cleaning and get home to prepare for his dinner with Mellie tonight. "Just because he looks to be homeless, Joe, doesn't mean he can't show compassion to pigeons or even disobey a public ordinance," Fitz said, "Look at that lady over there. She's appears to be on a quick lunch break…look…she just threw that pigeon a French Fry."

Joe found the lady Fitz spoke of and prepared to counter, but Fitz would not allow him. "Joe, you didn't come here to talk about homeless people, pigeons, and public ordinances. Tell Mama you saw me, everything was fine, and that I'll call her after it's done." Fitz took a bite of his burger.

"Okay, you got me. I shouldn't have told Mama. I know she's been nagging you about getting married ever since you graduated from law school," Joe said, dredging his steak fry through a mound of ketchup. He picked it up and used it to punctuate his words. "Seven years of nagging is hell, but that length of time combined with Mama's nagging could kill someone. When you said you were proposing last year and didn't, Mama got worried. You know how Mama is. She wants us all settled. You're the youngest, the only one who moved away, and the last free one." Joe gobbled up the steak fry.

Fitz nodded and they both took a bite of their burgers. An uneasiness filled him making his sandwich less appetizing. They chewed in silence for a while.

"Joe, thanks for coming, but I'm fine. How is Dawn and Howard? I haven't talked to either of them in about a month."

"School starts in less than two weeks so you know Dawn is at the high school every day getting ready for that. Howard is about to open another auto body shop in Shady Dale where-"

"Isn't that where you just opened your other restaurant?" Fitz said.

"Yep. That's just what I was about to say. Between my restaurants and Howard's auto body shops, the Grant name rules Jasper County. Now you just need to move back to Monticello and start your own law firm there."

"I guess that's an idea, but I can stay with Walker and Townsend and represent anyone in Monticello who needs a civil rights attorney-"

"Doesn't Grant and Associates sound better? You are thirty-two, Fitz. When I was your age, I had already owned my first restaurant for three years."

Fitz shook his head and chuckled at his brother. "I thought you were here to check on my love life, not my professional life one. The road to having my own law firm is different from starting a business, but you didn't come here to talk about that either. Stay on task. Tomorrow this time, I'll be an engaged man and Mama will be happy."

"Well, it's about time. Mellie's been loyal and put up with you for all these years. How long has it been, now…ten years since you all started dating in college?"

"Nope. We started dating in ninety-three…eleven years, but not concurrent, off and on."

"Well, obviously it's meant to be if you keep getting back together."

Fitz didn't respond because he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. He'd made up his mind to do it and that was that. "How's the restaurant going?"

Fitz took another bite of his burger while Joe launched into a detailed explanation of the new state of the art flat top grill he'd just bought for one of his restaurants.

Three hours later he sat at home trying to warm his cold feet. Intellectually, he knew it should not be this difficult. You fall in love. You buy a ring. You propose. He was 1 for 3. He had the ring. The problems came with the love and proposing part. It wasn't that he didn't love Melody Elizabeth Ferguson. He did. She was beautiful, smart, caring, and loyal. His feelings for her waxed and waned in direct proportion to his feelings for Olivia Pope who he didn't even communicate with anymore. They hadn't spoken since his first year in law school. He couldn't pinpoint when the decimation of their friendship began or why, but they lost touch in a way that seemed intentional. He was 32 years old and it was past time for him to do something to move past these pernicious feelings. He was taking the bull by the horns, and moving forward with Mellie. Eleven years was long enough to nurse a childish high school crush.

He dialed Mellie's number.

"Hello, Fitz. I'm so glad you called. Today has been the best day except for not knowing what you have planned for tonight. This day off from the hospital with all the pampering has made me feel like royalty. I wish you would have taken off today and enjoyed it with me."

Fitz smiled as he removed the plastic from his freshly laundered shirt. "Today was all about you, Mel, and tonight is for us."

"Oh, Fitz, I can't wait."

"Me either. I'll see you in an hour," he said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Almost an hour later, Fitz was dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. He was confident and assured. His cold feet were now toasty warm and he was ready to ask Mellie to marry him. He practiced his proposal aloud. He'd picked this trick up during law school when he had to prepare for mock trials.

"We've been together off and on for eleven years, Mel. It's about time we made it official." He frowned at his reflection.

"No…no…very unromantic. Melody Elizabeth Ferguson, you are the love of my life. I can't think of anyone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with other than you." He shook his head when Olivia's face appeared in his mind's eye.

"Actually, there is one person, so that would be sort of ingenuous to say, so…" He cleared his throat and tried again and squinted his eyes to focus.

"Melody Elizabeth Ferguson, I love you. Will you marry me?" Fitz smiled broadly. "Yes, that's it, simple, direct, and sweet."

Fitz nodded once, turned off the bathroom, light and walked to the door. It was 6:45. Mellie lived close so he had more than enough time to pick her up and make their 7:30 dinner reservations. When his hand touched the doorknob, his phone rang. He walked to the phone mounted on the wall beside his refrigerator and saw his mom's name flash on the caller I.D. He lifted the receiver.

"Hello, Mama. I wish I could talk longer, but I'm headed out."

"Hi Fitzgerald, Joe told me you two had lunch today. How nice of him to drive all the way up there for lunch. Where did you all eat?"

"Mama, can I call you back tonight _after_ I've proposed."

"Yes, dear, you can. You didn't forget the ring this time did you?"

Fitz gritted his teeth and then released them. "No," he said tapping his pocket. "I have it."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Fitz, looked at the receiver after his mom hung up and left.

* * *

It was almost 9 and he was stalling. Mellie sat across from him at the small intimate table they shared on the deck of Canoe restaurant that overlooked the river. The ambiance was perfect. The candlelight played across her face as she talked about something he couldn't recall right now. The waiter kept walking by ready for the cue to bring out the Lover's Strawberry Torte that was to hold the ring. Canoe was a proposal destination. Fitz had a choice of several plastic dessert accouterments to hide the ring. He had chosen the plastic strawberry that was to sit on the top of the torte. After slipping the ring to the waiter 30 minutes ago, he was waiting for Fitz's cue. Instead of giving the nod, Fitz began peppering Mellie with all manner of questions about anything he could think of.

Fitz eyed the waiter walking toward the table with a determined set of his lips. Fitz shook his head slightly, but the waiter continued forward.

"Sir, madam, would you all like to see the _desert tray_?"

Fitz and Mellie answered in tandem.

"Yes!" she said.

"Not yet." he said.

"Umm…yes," he said until the waiter gave him an exasperated look. "Umm…actually bring us the chef's desert you told me about earlier…Mellie, honey, you were in the bathroom, when I saw the tray go by. I asked the waiter about this strawberry one that I knew you'd love." The more Fitz spoke the more confident he became.

"Really? You know I love anything with strawberries," Mellie gushed.

There was no going back now. Fitz knew he had to seal this deal. By now it was obvious to Mellie what was about to happen. If Fitz was honest with himself, his suggestion that she take the day off so they could have dinner tonight at Canoe would have been a big clue of what was to come. He saw the excitement in Mellie's face even though she was doing all she could to temper it to that "appropriate for a regular dinner date" happiness. Fitz reached across the table, grabbed her hand, and squeezed. The waiter appeared in record time with the torte. He set it in the center of their table. After refilling their wine glasses, he left the table without a word.

"Wow, this looks beautiful and delicious," Mellie said.

"Not as delicious and beautiful as you." As soon as Fitz uttered the words, they sounded wooden in his ear. Thankfully, Mellie blushed, seemingly unaffected by his awkwardness.

Fitz grabbed the oversized strawberry from the top. The plan was for him to let her lick it before he attempted to bite into it. Then he would innocently realize that it was made of plastic and give it to her to investigate. She would find the ring. He would propose. Voila.

He felt the slight buzzing of his cell phone in his jacket pocket. Fitz knew he should wait to answer it, but he pulled it out.

"Do you mind if I see who this is?" he said.

"Oh, sure. I'll start working on this," she said, lifting her fork to spear the corner of the torte.

He smiled. "Hello?"

"Fitz. You have to come home. There was an explosion at Monticello High School earlier this evening. Christopher can't find Dawn. She's not answering her cell phone. She wasn't supposed to be working tonight, but-"

"Oh my God," Fitz said motioning for the waiter. "I'm coming home."

* * *

Olivia heard a far away voice calling her name and felt a constant push against her shoulder.

"Liv…Liv…wake up!"

Olivia slapped at the unknown offending thing and snuggled deeper into her arm. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet slide down her back inside her blouse.

She jumped to her feet. "Whoa! Hey!" she screamed, dancing around and slapping her back to release the frigid ice blocks. Finally, she pulled her shirttails out of her skirt until the three chunks shattered on the floor. She sighed in relief and then looked up with evil intent for the culprit. Thunderous applause as well as laughter broke out from everyone gathered in the room filled with cubicles. Olivia bent down and tiptoed back into her cubicle where she'd been taking a nap. The room went back to the busy campaign office it was before she broke out into spontaneous dance. The culprit, Huck, walked in behind her.

She snatched the greasy brown paper bag from him filled with her lunch from his left hand and the fountain drink cup resting in the drink carrier in his right hand. "Remind me to slap you when I am fully awake and finished with my lunch, Huck. You can be such an ass sometimes…putting ice down my blouse…very childish," Olivia said before taking a bite of three French fries.

"Well, you won't let me put anything else down your blouse so…"

Olivia rolled her eyes and snarled at him before opening her pungent cheesesteak.

"Seriously, Liv. You need to go home. It's been like three days since Mr. Obama gave that ass-kicking speech at the DNC convention. I know it's been crazy around here since then, but you've done your part. We all think…no, we know he's going to win the Senate race in November. Stop putting us all to shame working around the clock. You don't have to prove yourself to Mr. Obama."

"I'm not trying to do anything of the sort. I've been scanning the internet and there is so much buzz out there surrounding the powers that be wanting Obama to run for president in four years, Huck. I know he's going to beat Alan Keyes for the senate seat by more than 65%. That is my prediction, at least. This is just the beginning. He _has_ to run for president...I mean his life story is epic...and if he does, I want to work on that campaign. Can you imagine that…working on the campaign of the first African-American president? I mean it boggles the mind. I think it can happen in 2008." Olivia was fully awake now, always poised and ready for a good political discussion.

Huck frowned. He snatched a chair from the wall and turned it backwards to face Olivia. He was just as poised. "Liv, come on! That would mean you are predicting that Bush is going to defeat Kerry in November."

"No disrespect to Kerry, but he's going to lose, Huck," Olivia said, speaking in lower tones while checking the opening of the cubicle for listening ears. "They are starting to attack his military service. There's this shadowy organization, "Swift Vets and POWs for Truth" and they are trying to discredit his service in the Navy during Vietnam."

"Liv, it's not going to work…and how do you know all this? Wait, don't even answer that. I'm sure I'd know as much as you, if I worked around the clock. Honestly, though, and don't think I'm being racist or anything, but I don't know if America is ready for an African-American president. If Mr. Obama wins, he'll only be the fifth black senator in US history and only the third popularly elected. I'd vote for him, but I can't imagine my white parents or grandparents doing the same-"

Olivia rose to her feet. "That's the key Huck. If there were some way to get the youth to vote in full force…some way to meet them where they are which is mostly on the internet …using technology and social-" Olivia's voice was interrupted by the phone in her cubicle. She answered it without remembering whom she was trying to avoid-so caught up in her spirited political discussion.

"Barack Obama for US Senate 2004, campaign office, Olivia Pope speaking," she said brightly.

"Baby, when are you coming home? I'm starting to think you are trying to avoid me," Ian said. Olivia let her head fall back and a look of irritation and exasperation crossed her face, causing Huck to strain his ears in interest.

Olivia swallowed a few times. "No, Ian. I'm sorry. It's just been crazy down here since Mr. Obamam's DNC speech. I've been fielding media calls and interviews. We've been getting more donations. It should die down soon though. I would never try to avoid you, baby." Olivia's eyes darted around the room hoping he believed her. Then her gaze met Huck's who was watching her like she was a primetime special on television. She turned around and crouched low over the phone.

"Liv, you are not the only staffer down there. I know how important this is to you, but you are just that, a staffer. There are enough people there to relieve you so you can come home-"

"But Ian, I-"

"Liv, If you aren't on your way home by 6, I'm coming down there to drag you out," Ian said sternly.

"Okay, babe. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," said Olivia. She acquiesced because she didn't want to continue the argument in front of Huck.

"Liv, I love you…you know that right?"

"Yes, Ian. I love you, too."

"I'm planning a nice night for us. I miss you."

"Me too. I'll see you tonight." Olivia plastered on her best smiling voice and then hung up.

She glanced over at Huck, ignoring his inquiring, 'one eyebrow up, one eyebrow down' look. "Thanks for the lunch, Huck. I'll owe you one. I may even hire you to work on Mr. Obama's presidential campaign in a couple of years." Olivia stuffed her mouth with a big hunk of her cheesesteak in case her bait and switch wasn't working on Huck.

"Not gonna work Liv. What was that about? I sensed a vibe from you when you realized it was Ian. Is there trouble in paradise with Mr. Solicitor General?" Huck said.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Huck's nickname for Ian as she chewed furiously. Huck had bestowed Ian with the nickname after he had attended a dinner with all the campaign staffers to celebrate a successful first fundraising drive at the start of the campaign. Ian had recently won a case and spent a big part of the night discussing it with anyone who would listen. She couldn't blame him though. It had been a long drawn out merger between two companies so it had been more ironing out of details than a courtroom battle. Ian was a great guy. He was a handsome, brilliant, and sexy brother who thought the sun rose and set on her. She loved Ian.

_What are you so afraid of?_

_Why have you been shacking up with him for five years when he asked you to marry him after dating for 9 months? _

_Why have you been avoiding him?_

_Why? Why? Why? Could it be because of you know who?_

Olivia couldn't quell the voices in her head. Whenever she got still and stopped thinking about her job. The voices became unbearable.

"He's going to ask me to marry him again…I don't know if I can say yes," Olivia said too loudly.

Huck's eyes turned into saucers which made Olivia realize something. "Did I say that out loud?"

Huck scooted his chair closer. "Umm, Yep. Loud and clear. So that's what your marathon stints here at the office have been about. You are dodging the Solici-sorry, Ian, because he's going to propose?"

Olivia gave a guttural moan and then a small cry. She had to unload on someone. For the first time in her life, she couldn't share her trials with Anna. Anna as well as her mother and other family loved Ian. They thought she was insane for not marrying him when he first proposed. She couldn't bring herself to admit certain realities. There was only one person she loved in that way. He lived in Atlanta and they hadn't spoken in 7 years because she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Ever since he showed up on her doorstep with his girlfriend, she had been totally and completely dismantled. She refused to talk to anyone about it. Overtime, she refused to talk to him at all. The refusal wasn't overt, but gradually manifested in unreturned e-mails and phone calls. Whenever Fitz's name came up in conversation-usually when she returned home for visits or reunions-she skillfully changed the subject. Now that Ian was showing those tell-tell proposal signs, she was beginning to think about Fitz more, replaying that day in her mind over and over. She experienced the anticipation and joy of finally sharing her feelings with him and then the utter shock after he introduced that person as his girlfriend. It was like having PTSD with the reliving of it over and over.

"Yeah. It's obvious that he and my best friend are working together to plan this proposal. Actually, I overhead them talking about it on the phone last week. He was supposed to do it the night before Mr. Obama's speech. If you recall, I wasn't planning to go to the convention. When I heard he was going to propose, I sorta lied and told him that Mr. Obama made a last minute change and I had to go. It was a godsend that the speech went so damn well because-"

Huck interrupted. "It gave you a reason to work your crazy hours and continue to avoid him. Liv, you don't strike me as the type of woman who would marry someone unless you really loved them…really wanted to...so what is really going on? If you don't want to get married, just tell him."

"Well, he'd want an answer as to why and-and I don't have a reason," she lied. "I mean I think I might need more time to wrap my head around the who idea of marriage. I mean it's for the rest of my life…not something to enter into lightly."

Huck grabbed her shoulders. "Haven't you two been living together for like ten years already?" he said.

Olivia gave him a, 'Come on!" look and they both laughed. "No, it's been 5 years. We met at the University of Chicago when I was in graduate school and he was in law school."

"I'm no expert in that department, but if he is begging you to come home that…might…be…some indication? You're practically married already so just think about it on the drive home…no music…just you and your thoughts. Maybe you'll have an epiphany," Huck said. He patted her fuzzy twists which were in sore need of a wash and re-twisting.

"Huck, I want to thank you for your concern, but this sharing, friend thing we're doing right here is sorta weird. If you tell anyone, I'll tie your gonads in a bow, okay?"

Huck winced. Olivia gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, since I have a couple of hours before I have to go home and decide the course of my life, I plan to spend them telling you more about my theories on why I think Barack Obama should run for president."

"Okay, Ms. Pope, fill me in."

* * *

It was 5:50 when Olivia slipped into the driver's seat of her 1998 Honda Accord. She had just left Ian a voice mail message alerting him that she was heading home. She'd called Anna, but just got her voice mail too. She resisted the urge to flip on "U Got it Bad" by Usher. She'd been binge listening to this song for about a month. The car was silent. It wasn't dark yet so she just enjoyed the drive through downtown Chicago.

Then she spoke out loud. This usually came in handy when she was prepping for a press conference or helping her candidates prep for a debate. She believed that talking to oneself was not a sign of crazy. In fact it was crazy _not_ to do this.

"Snap out of it, Olivia. Ian Bernard McCormack loves you. He cares about you. He wants to marry you. You would be a fool to walk away from him and for what? Despite you actions this week, he understands and accepts your quirky ways. He gets your unhealthy affinity for all things political. He can make you come…most of the time. He gives the required courtesy flush. Your mom loves him. Anna loves him. His faults are few, right? Well, he does occasionally fart in his sleep…but we all do. He examines his snot after blowing it into the tissue, which...is…gross. He refuses to go skydiving. Maybe he's just being wise about that one…Damn it, Olivia! Stop this. Ian is practically perfect. The past is the past. Fitz chose that lily white Melody person over you…no, no, no. _You_ didn't choose him. That's it. But it is water under the bridge. You are not a little girl anymore. Grow a pair….of breasts…and marry Ian. Say yes!"

Olivia wasn't paying attention to the road and almost rear ended a car when she nearly missed the red light. Her brief case and all its contents hit the floor when she stopped within a hair of the Mercedes in front of her. She looked in the rear view mirror and read the lips of the driver behind her. The words were not complimentary.

"You shouldn't have been riding my bumper," she said with a contradictory smile. The origin of her smile was that of acceptance. She had accepted her fate. She was going to say yes to Ian.

* * *

It was almost 9, and Ian had not proposed yet. The little butterflies in her stomach had stopped their dancing. The night had been a chart topper of dates. After top to bottom self-care from her hair to her toe nails, Olivia floated from the bathroom looking fabulous in a silky white sundress and gladiator sandals. Had he asked for her hand in marriage at that moment and produced a justice of the peace and one witness, she would have said, 'yes' and proceeded to be lawfully wed.

Ian recreated their first date complete with dinner and a stroll along Navy Pier. Their conversation flowed seamlessly. There were a gratuitous amount of PDAs. Olivia kept trying to anticipate when the proposal would come. She examined every glass of wine thoroughly. She chewed her desert slowly and thoroughly. No diamond solitaires could be found. Now, they were back home standing at the door of their brownstone, the ring finger on her left hand feeling decidedly light and bare.

_Maybe he decided not to ask me?_ she thought. _I have been pretty cold lately_.

Olivia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Ian was scooping her up in his arms and carrying her through the open door. In an instant she knew this was it. He walked her to their dining room. In the center of the table set a poster sized placard that read simply, "Will you Marry Me 2.0 Choose one." There were three choices: yes, yes, or yes. In front of the sign was a black ring box.

When Olivia saw the sign she laughed. Ian set her down. The phone rang, and their heads turned to face the phone at the same time. Neither moved. Olivia looked up into his eyes.

"Well, Ms. Pope?"

"I choose number two."

"Praise the Lord," he said before bending to kiss her.

Olivia stepped out of his arms and moved to answer the phone. "I better get that. I'm sure it's Anna or my mom or both on the line together. A glance at the caller ID confirmed that it was Olivia's mother. "It's my Mom, probably with Anna on three way."

"Hi, Mom, Guess what?" Olivia gushed into the phone.

"Olivia, h-h-honey. There's been an accident and-"

Olivia recognized her mother's voice, but it sounded thick and scratchy as if she had been crying or was frightened. "Mommy, what's wrong? You sound funny." Ian was standing behind her now.

"Baby. There was an accident at Monticello High School earlier tonight. Part of it was blown up. Anna was there working this evening. She was injured, but details are not clear. She's at Jasper General Hospital now, but I think they're going to be transferring her to Grady Hospital. You need to come home as soon as you can."

"What? An explosion? I don't understand…Anna?" Olivia felt terribly confused. Anna was a high school science teacher at MHS, but the news about the explosion was difficult to process. What she knew for sure was that she needed to get home.


	3. Realignment

**Chapter 3**

_**Realignment**_

"This shit stinks! It just stinks! The high school? Who would want to blow up the high school. Run the particulars by me again," Sheriff Carl Rayford said as he surveyed the charred remains of what used to be the band room at Monticello High School.

Since the explosion occurred earlier that evening, the grounds were teeming with the criminal investigations crew from the Georgia Bureau of Investigations (GBI). All those injured had been transferred to the hospital. The crew collecting evidence and marking off the crime scene worked diligently under the lights in the parking lot and a couple of flood lights brought in by the GBI.

Detective Ronnie Higgins flipped open his notepad.

Sheriff Rayford didn't wait for an answer. "Monticello is crawling with these GBI agents. Our department could have handled the initial investigation. I can see it now. They'll start screaming that this is some hate crime because of that damned spray paint on the gym. Anyone could have spray painted that…some black thug… I mean they say it more than we do. I can smell it. This is going to get out of hand once outsiders start sniffing around." Carl glanced at Ronnie. "Didn't I ask for another rundown?"

"Yeah. At approximately 8:30 tonight, 911 and the MPD received several calls about a major explosion on the campus of Monticello High School. Then one emergency call came in from the grounds that people were hurt and on premise. Monticello Police, ambulances, and the fire department were dispatched. There were a total of four people in the building at the time of the explosion. Band Director and music teacher, Cyrus Beene and two other teachers, Anna Wright and Dawn Brooks, and Head Custodian, Harold James. Officers and detectives from the MPD and the Jasper County Sheriff's office began investigating until the GBI and Atlanta bomb squad arrived and took over operations. The explosion was localized to the band room and surrounding areas. They don't know much about what caused the explosion yet. There was the spray paint on the gym doors that included the racial and homophobic slurs, but the gym is on the other side of the campus and it was not harmed. Since then, MPD has been manning the area to keep away the press, spectators, and the like." When Ronnie finished, he closed his pad.

Carl let it sink in again. This was the third time he'd heard this summary.

"Hmm…The band room…It seems we have to answer the question…why the band room? You know…the school wasn't supposed to be open this late. I spoke to Sharon-she's not a happy lady having this happen so close to the start of school-she said she extended the hours at the last minute today for teachers who wanted to stay later to prepare for the first day of school. The custodian was supposed to shut down at 9. Unless this was a teacher or someone with access to school e-mail, the perps weren't trying to target people. They were trying to send some message. What the hell was it?" said Carl.

"Sheriff," Ronnie said," I believe it is the message that was spray painted on the gym. It appeared fresh and was prominent enough to be visible by many people. It would have been reported. I think 'Go home Niggers and Fags' is pretty clear. The spray painted message has to be related to the explosion. With all due respect, I think this might be a hate crime considering what went on at Monticello High School in the spring. I want to look at all the evidence they are collecting."

Carl faced Ronnie and began shaking his head. "I knew you would say something like that. You have to be raised in Jasper County to know how things work here. There ain't no such thing as hate crimes here. That's some liberal bullshit. School is not in session so the spray paining could have been there for a long time," said Carl.

"There is marching band practice, football practice, cross country, and countless other meetings here...the school is full of people all summer, Sheriff."

Carl didn't look pleased with Ronnie's deductions. "Why did you leave Baltimore to come and be a detective in little ole' Monticello? I'll never understand it. But you are right about one thing. We do need to get a look at that evidence they keep taking out of here. They won't know how to interpret it like I will. Let's go find out who they've put in charge here." Carl walked away before Ronnie could respond.

Ronnie stood there watching the Sheriff's retreating form. As soon as Ronnie had gotten word about explosion, he had called the GBI. Under normal circumstances, involving outside agencies was not desirable. These were not normal circumstances. At first, he didn't understand why he had been assigned to go undercover in such a small town. In the year he'd been working as a detective for MPD, he knew firsthand the corruption that permeated the department as well as the county departments and sheriff's office. This case would give him the real evidence he needed to build a case for Internal Affairs. In the meantime, he had to hold his tongue so as not to blow his cover. He sighed deeply and followed behind the sheriff.

* * *

Fitz rushed into the hospital through the automatic glass doors. A burst of chilly air engulfed him, a welcome contrast to the thick, humid July air. Since getting word that Dawn was missing, he had been in constant motion. The night was cut short in more ways than one. He'd come just short of asking Mellie to marry him. Amidst all the shock, the uncertainty, and the adrenaline rush of the news about his sister's crisis, rested an undeniable relief. There was no time to process it while he drove Mellie home and took the interstate toward home. Mellie had offered to come along, but he persuaded her against it. He spoke with his brother again who confirmed Dawn had been injured in an explosion. He could only focus on getting to his family.

He turned a couple of corners and entered the emergency waiting room to the sight of his brothers sitting across from each other both holding coffee cups.

"Howard, Joe, How is she? What happened?" Fitz asked after they hugged each other.

"Dawn is fine, but her shoulder is pretty banged up and she has bruises. Some damn knucklehead blew up the high school tonight-" Joe said, motioning for Fitz to have a seat.

"Dawn was out of the building when it happened, but she went back in the school because she knew another teacher was in there. She found her under some rubble and pulled her out…getting herself hurt in-" said Howard.

"Can I see her? Where's Mama and Daddy?" Fitz asked.

"They left with the kids just before you got here. The doctor wants to admit Dawn for an overnight stay so you know Christopher is staying too," Howard said with a smirk in homage to Christopher role as the doting husband.

Christopher had been smitten with Dawn since he met her in kindergarten. She had seen him as a pest and didn't return his affections for years. Christopher's affections were a running joke in the Grant family even though he and Dawn were now married with kids.

"We were all scared shitless during that window of time when Christopher couldn't find her. Dawn's being moved to a room now. When she's there you should be able to see her. Hey, where is that fiancé of yours. Mama said you had popped-"

Fitz noticed how calm his brothers were. He was still wound tight. "What are the police saying about the explosion? Do they have suspects? How bad is the damage?" Fitz asked.

"We really don't know much. No police or detectives have been by to see Dawn. We heard that Mr. Beene was injured too, but I think his injuries were severe. He was probably flown to Grady or Emory," said Howard.

"He was your high school band teacher, right?" said Joe.

Fitz finally had a seat to let the news settle. "Wow…I can't believe this. I'll make some calls. Maybe I can get some answers. Carl Rayford…I'll call him" he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Carl's probably busy now, lil' brother," said Joe. "Everything's okay now. Dawn is going to be fine. I know I gave you a scare when I called. Were you…celebrating?" said Joe.

Fitz didn't answer. It was times like these when he was happy to be living an hour away from his family. In the eyes of his family, he seemed to be the perpetual younger sibling, subject to healthy doses of chiding and teasing.

"Yeah, did you get engaged?" said Howard.

Fitz hastily ran his hand through his hair. "No. We were at the restaurant. Joe called with the news about Dawn before I could ask her."

"What? You didn't ask her…_again_? I'll let you break the news to Mama about that," said Joe, "But what happened?"

"Yeah, what happened…you didn't forget the ring this time, did you?" Howard said.

Fitz didn't answer but let his eyes roam through the room. People passed by, some looking relieved and others distressed. He noticed a man and woman pass by, both African-American. The man looked like a classmate of his from high school, Harrison Wright. This was inevitable when he was in Monticello. He would run into former school mates, old friends, and teachers. Though he'd moved away, his family kept him abreast of the news of Monticello both big and small. The one person he never ran into was Olivia. She'd moved to Chicago for college and never moved back home. He guessed her visits were sporadic. She didn't attend her 10 year high school reunion. He knew because he had been there. Fitz had told himself he was going because he was in town and had been the drum major that year. He had hoped to bump into her-create a happy accident-but no such thing occurred.

As Harrison Wright walked by, Fitz couldn't help but think of Olivia. He had been the boyfriend of Olivia's best friend, Anna. _Weren't they married now? Why was he at the hospital?_

"Fitz? Does this mean you don't want to talk about it?" Joe said.

Fitz turned to look at his brother. "That's about right, Joe. There are more pressing matters at hand. Aren't you all worried or at least curious about the explosion? Nothing like this ever happens in Monticello. Dawn could have been hurt worse. Who else was there besides Dawn and Mr. Beene. This is-"

"Hey, Fitz. Glad you're here," Christopher said, appearing from around the corner. "Dawn will be so happy to see you. She's in a room now."

Fitz stood and they embraced. "How is she? Can I see her?"

"She's doing better. Her shoulder is fractured in several places. They've given her something for pain so you should see her before she drifts off. She's in room B400."

"Joe, Howard…are you coming?" said Fitz.

"No, we both saw her earlier," said Joe, "I'm going to be heading out soon."

"Me too, Fitz. You aren't going back to Atlanta tonight are you? You should stay with one of us," said Howard.

"I have the perfect solution," said Christopher. "You can stay at our place. I'll be staying here tonight. The kids are at your parents' house. I was going to ask one of you guys to check on our dogs, but you can do it Fitz."

"Okay, sounds good," said Fitz. He gave his brothers a quick wave and began walking toward the elevator.

"Oh and Fitz…she looks worse than she is so don't be too alarmed," said Christopher.

When Fitz reached room B400, he raised his hand to knock but was distracted by a voice.

"Tomorrow is fine, Liv…"

The voice belonged to Harrison Wright. He was down the hall talking on his cell phone directly in front of the sign forbidding cell phone use. Fitz smiled. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Joe about feeding the pigeons when they were at lunch.

"There's nothing you can do tonight, Liv, so stop overreacting."

Was Harrison talking to _his _Olivia. He was surprised at the little rush he felt at the thought. He brushed it off and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dawn said. Her voice broke a little. Fitz entered to find his sister looking small and frail in the hospital bed. Her black hair was pulled to one side in a haphazard braid, its color a star contrast to white sheets. Her right shoulder and arm looked to be encased in white bandages or plaster. Fitz couldn't tell immediately. Her arm was propped up and extended out into space. There was an angry bruise on her cheek and a white swath of material across the top of her left eyebrow. Even though Dawn was tall she looked like she'd shrunk several inches.

"Don't look at me like that little brother. I'm not that bad," said Dawn, lifting up her free arm for a hug.

"I'm sorry. Christopher told me it looked worse than it was." Fitz walked to her beside and leaned over to hug her.

"Where is Melody? I want to hear all about how you popped the question. Where did you do it? Did she cry? Did you set a date yet? When is-"

"Dawn, stop it! You were almost blown up tonight? According to Howard and Joe, no one knows anything…and all anyone is interested in is whether or not I asked Mel to marry me. I think there are more important things to be focusing on right now. Tell me what happened tonight." Fitz sat in the chair next to the bed.

Dawn frowned at him but winced in pain at the movement.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I keep forgetting the cut on my head." Dawn looked over at Fitz. "I don't like the sound of that. Sounds like you didn't do it. Now, you can blame it on the explosion. It's settled and so obvious that you _don't_ want to marry Melody."

"Dawn…could we _not_ talk about this now? What happened?"

Dawn looked at Fitz. Fitz looked at Dawn. They could have been in a staring contest like they'd done countless times as kids.

Dawn broke eye contact first. "Fine, but we will deal with this later…" Dawn pushed a button to raise her mechanical hospital bed. "School starts in a couple of days. I was at school tonight getting caught up on preparing my room. I was behind…running around with the kids. Lisa started cheerleading practice and Brent started his football practice not to mention everything else that's going on with them. Christopher has been working a lot of overtime at the plant, which we need since we are right in the middle of finishing the basement…I think we might add the kitchen cabinets to. We haven't decided on refacing or resurfacing…It will depend on the expense. Christopher is good about getting materials cheaply. We are using a special kind of flooring for the basement. It's called…um…I can't remember…what is it…I'll call Chris back up here. I know he will remember-"

"Dawn…" Fitz said. The tone of his voice communicated it all. No one in his family could tell a story without getting bogged down in unnecessary details.

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, but winced again in pain. "Okay, okay…Well anyway, when the principal said we could work later tonight it was a godsend. Many of us stayed late. I forgot to tell Chris I was staying late. The kids were at Mom's and Dad's. By the time Harold-he's the custodian-made the exiting announcement I couldn't believe the time. I gathered all my things and left. On the way out, I noticed a light on in one of the science classrooms and the band room. I exited the building and walked to my car. As soon as I threw my bags in the car, there was an explosion. The next thing I knew I was flat on the ground. I think that's how I got this bruise on my cheek. When I got my bearings and found my phone, I called the police and waited for awhile. I kept remembering the lights and…I had to go back in and check to see if anyone needed help. The band room was smoldering so I couldn't go in that way. Thankfully one of the side doors was opened so I was able to get back in-

"You weren't in pain?"

"I'm sure I was from the bruises…the little nicks and cuts on my skin, but it was the adrenaline that masked it. When I was back inside, I heard a faint call for help coming from that classroom I passed on the science hall. I couldn't get in the door so I pushed on it a couple of times with my shoulder. I think that's when I hurt it at first. When I got the door open, this cabinet fell against my shoulder, but not all the way on me. That's when I saw her trapped under a desk. I couldn't lift it off of her. She was freaking out because she is pregnant and was sure it had hurt her baby. I talked to her to keep her mind off of it. You'll never guess who she is."

"Who, Dawn, because I have no patience for guessing right now."

"Anna Wright. I don't know what her last name was in high school since I was in college by then. She was friends with that girl, Olivia Pope, you had a crush on your last year in high school, remember? Christopher said her hospital room is a couple of doors down from mine."

At the mention of that name, 'Olivia Pope', Fitz experienced a familiar rush of excitement for the second time tonight. Was Harrison talking to her on the phone.

"That's why Harrison Wright is here. I saw him downstairs…you were playing the superhero tonight."

"Not quite. Mr. Beene must have been hurt pretty bad. He was taken to another hospital."

"Who would do something like this? What's been going on at the high school?"

"Nothing during the summer. Last year, there was a little situation. Someone posted a photo on the MHS Facebook page of Mr. Beene and his boyfriend walking through some grocery store. One was pushing the cart. It was innocent enough. They were just shopping. The caption read, "Two ladies getting groceries." A couple of parents raised concerns. It turned out to be a band student who was mad at Mr. Beene. Apparently he didn't make drum major."

"But folks have known for years about Mr. Beene being gay. I mean it was a rumor when I was in high school, but-"

"Yeah. Everyone knows. I don't agree with his lifestyle myself, but he has always been a great band teacher. That's why MHS has an award winning band program because of him. We haven't had anything controversial going on at MHS," said Dawn. "No visits on the square from the Klu Klux Klan like when you were there."

"I think I'm going to call Carl-" Fitz said until he noticed Dawn's eyes starting to droop.

"Dawn, I should let you sleep." He stood up and pushed the button to level her bed.

Dawn yawned. She reached out and squeezed Fitz's hand. "How long…you staying…in town?

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Get some rest and no more superhero antics, okay?" Fitz said. He leaned over and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

Fitz left the room and walked toward the elevator. Harrison Wright was standing there waiting for elevator.

"Harrison Wright?" Fitz said.

Harrison turned to face him. "Yes?"

Fitz didn't utter a word, waiting for Harrison to recognize him.

"Fitz? Fitzgerald Grant?" Harrison said.

"Yes, in the flesh." Fitz extended his hand. Harrison followed suit.

"It's been awhile. Remind me what you are doing now? I get the alumni newsletter, but I never get around to reading it," said Harrison.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. "I'm a lawyer," Fitz said.

"Oh? What type of law?" Harrison said. "Are you going down?"

"First floor, please. I'm a civil rights attorney…discrimination, immigration…pretty much anything in the realm of civil rights. I've been working at a firm in Atlanta for over four years. What about you?"

"I teach history and coach football and baseball at Jasper County High School. You remember Anna, right…she and Olivia Pope were best friends back then? She and I are married," Harrison said. The elevator opened and they stepped out. "That's why I'm here. Anna is a science teacher at MHS. She was hurt in an explosion there tonight. Thanks to another teach-wait Dawn Brooks…used to Dawn Grant…your older sister…now I have to give you a hug because your sister saved my wife," Harrison said. He enveloped Fitz in a quick hug.

Fitz chuckled. "Dawn's hospital room is a couple of doors down from Anna's. I was just there visiting with her."

"I want to stop by to thank her. Anna told me what happened. She said she wouldn't have made it without Dawn. How is she doing?"

"She has some bruises and her shoulder is fractured pretty bad, but she's okay. What about Anna?"

"Considering how bad it could have been, Anna is doing very well. She had a femur shaft fracture and a fractured ankle. The breaks were clean so no surgery. Thank God. She has bruises too. I can't understand how this happened and in Monticello."

"It's surreal, Harrison."

"When was the last time you talked to Olivia?" Harrison said.

"It's been years. How is she?" Fitz said.

"She's fine, living in Chicago. I'm not entirely sure what she does, but I know it has something to do with politics. She works on political campaigns and does public relations too, I think."

"Is she married?" Fitz asked. The question slipped out of him before could stop it.

"No, she's not. Hey, are you? I forgot to ask," said Harrison.

"No."

"Oh. Well, she will be flying in tomorrow to see Anna. You should stop by Anna's room tomorrow. I'm sure Anna and Liv would love to see you. It was good to see you, Fitz."

"I'll stop by. It was good to see you too, Harrison."

They shook hands. Fitz watched Harrison walk towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, he was anticipating tomorrow's arrival.

* * *

Olivia gazed through the small window as the plane made its descent into Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International airport. She was looking forward to being home for the first time in a long time. After the shock of Anna's ordeal with the explosion, she needed to see her in the flesh to make sure her friend was okay. Harrison assured her Anna was doing well, but Olivia still felt uneasy as if something wasn't quite right. The feeling was similar to the anxiety and general malaise of the last week since she became privy to Ian's proposal. Since last night, the feeling had become more intense.

There were tears last night after she couldn't get a flight out to Atlanta. No matter what Ian said, she wouldn't be consoled. It wasn't until her call with Harrison where he stressed Anna's well-being and how it made no sense for her to come that she calmed down. Ian offered to accompany her, but she was adamant that he stay in Chicago. As the plane touched down she felt a tremendous burden lift. She needed this time away from Ian and her inexplicable angst.

"Anna, I can't believe you! How could you not tell me you were pregnant?" said Olivia. She was perched on the foot of Anna's bed. Now she turned her back to her, sorely indignant.

"Liv, don't be mad, okay?" Anna said.

Olivia didn't respond.

"Come on Liv…I'm wounded and pregnant. I can't even get the good drugs because of it. At least look at me?"

Olivia turned around, but her arms crossed her chest and her lips were pursed.

"Liv, I didn't tell you…Harry and I decided not to tell anyone this time. After all the trouble we've had getting pregnant and that last miscarriage…I couldn't bear it…the getting excited…the planning…and then loosing it and having to tell people about it. When Ian said he was going to propose, I didn't want to overshadow that news…especially if there was a big chance-"

Olivia's mild anger dissolved. "Anna, I'm sorry for being such a brat. You don't have to explain anymore. I get it. I'm being totally self-absorbed. I mean you were just in a terrible accident…in harm's way…and all I can think about is myself."

Anna smirked. "Well, it is you, Liv. You are a chronic only child who thinks the world revolves around her so…enough about me and the explosion…honestly I don't want to think about it for another minute. I need to know the details about Ian's proposal."

Olivia hopped off the hospital bed and plopped on the chair and ottoman next to it "There's not a whole lot to tell. He asked me. I said yes. When are you due?"

"I need details, Liv. Where did he ask you? Where did you all go? Paint a picture. Give me some context. Some spin. That's what you do, right? Ms. Political Capital."

"Anna, I'm going to be here for three whole days. We have time to talk about that. Tell me more about the bambino. When did you find out?"

"Liv, I don't want to talk about that."

Olivia considered her friend who was suddenly interested in picking lint off her blanket. She changed the subject.

"How did you make it out of the school with your leg broken up like that?"

"You'll never guess who saved me. Liv, I am hungry. I'd give anything for some real food from Sam's Café in town."

"Who was the other teacher?"

"Dawn Brooks. She teaches English at MHS," said Anna.

"Dawn Brooks. Doesn't sound familiar. Did she go to MHS?"

"Yes, but she graduated a couple of years before us. Her maiden name is Grant. Dawn _Grant_, Fitzgerald Grant's sister. Isn't that crazy? It's not that crazy, though. Monticello is a small town. But it got me to thinking about Fitz and how you had that crush on him in high school."

Olivia sat up. "Really? Was Dawn injured? Is she in this hospital?" Olivia's heartbeat began to speed up. If Dawn is in the hospital then Fitz is probably here or on his way to see her. The Grants were a close knit family. _I can't run into Fitz. I can't see him. _

A great deal of time had passed. Olivia shouldn't be frantic about seeing him, but she was. She couldn't predict how she would react if she saw him. What if Melody was with him? Olivia knew they were still together. One night a couple of months ago in a moment of weakness, she'd looked him up. She found out about his job at Walker and Townsend. She found some other work related pages. The jackpot came from Melody Ferguson's Facebook page. There were a multitude of pictures that chronicled her relationship with Fitz. There were graduations, vacations, and holidays. These were sorts of gleeful pictures that most people would have in their digital photo albums, the best of times. Each picture seemed to mock Olivia. She promised herself she would never engage in that sort of sad voyeurism again.

Olivia was consumed with her own thoughts. Anna's words landed just out of the edge of her consciousness. "…and Harry saw Fitz last night and they talked. Harry told him you would be coming today. He's going to stop by today to say hello."

Somehow this bit of commentary permeated Olivia's thinking. "Huh? What did you say?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Anna. Olivia sat up straight engulfed by anticipation and the inevitability of Fitz's presence on the other side of the door. But it couldn't be him. She was here to check on Anna and in the process, decompress, before she returned to Chicago. Fitzgerald Grant resided in the unresolved column of her life, a column she was content to keep that way. When Harrison stepped around the door, Olivia exhaled the breath she had been holding. _That was a close call. _

"We have a visitor…" Harrison said while pulling the door open.

Fitz stepped through the door wearing a warm smile that was directed at Anna. He walked to the bed, but stopped short when he saw Olivia. Their eyes met and held.

"Hi, Olivia."

"Hi."

During the lengthy silence, Anna and Harrison looked at each other, eyebrows cocked, trying to figure out what was happening.

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**Finally...they have "realigned". It seemed like 11 years, literally. Why do you think Liv is so apprehensive about seeing Fitz again? It's been so long. They were kids.**

**Feels good to type this closing: Until the cursor stops blinking and words appear...**

**~bp**


	4. Echo

**Chapter 4**

**Echo**

* * *

"I never should have sent a boy to do a man's job…damn it to fuckin' hell, Billy!" shouted Bruce.

Billy flinched at his voice. He was genuinely afraid of Bruce Pritchett standing there dressed in his police officer's uniform complete with a gun on his hip. Billy knew he was trapped. He couldn't call the police because in this town the police were the bad guys.

Billy glanced at his uncle, Rusty, out of the corner of his eye who looked thankful not to be on the receiving end of Bruce's tirade. "I-I'm s-s-orry. I just couldn't d-d-do-" said Billy.

Bruce stepped forward and grabbed Billy by the nape of his neck. "You're damn right…you're one sorry punk ass boy. I have a mind to shoot you right now and leave a damn note confessing you did this shit and then killed yourself. Me and the boys could start over with a new plan-"

Rusty finally spoke up. "Come on now Bruce. He's just a kid. I'm sure he just got scared, right Billy?"

Billy's breath was labored and his neck hurt from the blunt nails boring into the skin of his neck. Bruce's breath smelled of cigarettes and coffee. Billy's eyes started to water from the pungent scent and from fear. He was all alone now and regretting his part in the explosion even thought he hadn't done his part.

"Well, boy, say something. Is that it? Were you scared? Is that why you didn't detonate the second bomb? Where is the damn backpack with the other bomb?" Bruce pulled him closer and squeezed his neck tighter.

Billy couldn't answer with the truth. He couldn't tell him that he'd lost his nerve when he saw his science teacher, Mrs. Wright sitting in her classroom. Even though he hated school, he enjoyed her class and liked her too. She never let him get away with popping off at the mouth or failing to turn in assignments. She was always on him to try harder and she never humiliated him like other teachers when he didn't know the answers. There was an overwhelming sense that she cared about him so when it came time to detonate the bomb he couldn't do it knowing she was in the building. After his uncle's bomb had gone off, he had planned to run in the building and rescue her until he saw another teacher hobbling inside. By then his uncle had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the woods. Billy couldn't tell the truth so he lied.

"Yeah, I was scared. I don't like bombs. I was scared it might backfire or something so I ran away and left the pack…" Billy's voice trailed off. He didn't know how to construct this lie. He had thrown the pack in the woods before his uncle saw him. It was still there as far as he knew.

"We'll go back and find it Bruce-" said Rusty.

"He what? Left the damn bomb in the woods? GBI agents have been crawling around the crime scene since last night. Damn it to hell! I can't believe this shit. This is not going to go well with everyone else. You have officially become a loose end, Billy. That pack and you, Billyboy, is the only tie between the bombing and the Klan." Bruce released Billy and shoved him away hard. Thankfully, Billy fell back on the sofa behind him instead of the hardwood floor. Bruce reached for his gun. Rusty rushed in front of Billy shielding him from Bruce.

"Bruce, no. You can't do this. We will go back and get the pack. They couldn't have found it. You would have heard from Carl by now. I can fix this. I'll go and get the pack and-"

"No, here's how it's going to go because we have a Klan meeting tomorrow night and I ain't going to be up shit's creek without a paddle when I explain this shit. Tonight, all three of us are going back… I gotta check with Carl to make sure the area is clear…and that stupid nephew of yours is gonna get the pack. We will take it to be destroyed. Got it?"

"Yeah, Bruce," said Rusty.

"Y'all be back here at dusk tonight. Now get the hell outta my house," said Bruce.

* * *

Olivia was genuinely happy to see Fitz so she couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across her face after they greeted each other in Anna's hospital room. She hadn't seen him in almost 8 years and even then she still harbored those hurt feelings from that fateful day. He looked good in his dark blue suit without a tie. He was the Fitz she remembered, but he seemed taller, bigger. His hair was cut shorter than she remembered and he didn't wear glasses. She immediately felt self conscious about her jeans and grey t-shirt. She'd pulled her twists back in a pony tail and forgone her contacts for her glasses. She wondered what he was thinking as he looked at her.

"Fitz, oh my lord, it's great to see you. Stop staring at Olivia and give me a hug. I'm the patient here," said Anna with her arms outstretched.

Fitz and Olivia broke eye contact at the same time. He turned and walked to Anna's bed, bending to hug her.

"Anna, how are you doing?" said Fitz.

"Aside from the fractures in my leg and a couple of bumps and bruises, I'm fine thanks to your sister. When I think about what could have happened to me or the baby, I am so thankful she came back inside to help me. I knew Dawn was your sister, of course, but we are in different departments and never really talked to each other…"

Harrison walked closer to the bed. "Do you think she would be up for a visit today? I want to thank her-"

"Me too, Fitz. I'd love to get out of this bed-"

"No, baby," said Harrison. "You can call her, but no-"

"Harry, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind me taking a wheelchair or even crutches-"

"Anna, honey, this just happened last night. We'll ask the doctor and see what he says," said Harrison.

Fitz smiled at their arguing and the memories of how they'd been together in high school. He turned and looked around at Olivia who was standing by the window watching them as if she wasn't there. "Dawn would love to see both of you. She was down in the dumps this morning thinking about the accident and what the school system is going to do about school."

Olivia finally realized she had been standing on the periphery of their conversation, still a little shell shocked by Fitz's presence after all these years. It was time to snap out of it and start acting like an adult. She walked to the foot of Anna's bed. Fitz and Harrison were on either side of the bed. "Maybe they could wheel your beds into one room so you all can see each other while you talk. These beds are portable so it should be easy," said Olivia.

"Liv, that's a great idea. I'll call Dawn and see if she wants to do that," Anna said. She looked around the bed. "This is just like old times when we were in high school. I hate that it took an explosion to bring us together again. But really it was Dawn saving me that did it," said Anna.

"The last time we were all in hospital room together was for Fitz. You fell or jumped off the roof of that old warehouse by the rock quarry trying to help Olivia with yearbook?" said Harrison.

"Oh no, not that…"said Olivia, shaking her head.

Fitz began to chuckle. "I was a nut," said Fitz.

"Yeah, a nut for Liv. I remember it-" said Anna.

"No, Anna, you don't. You were too busy with your new boyfriend, Harrison, to help me so-" said Olivia.

"No. No. I have to tell this, Liv. You gave me all the details. See, she was trying to create her rush poster for Amicae. It was supposed to read, "Olivia Rocks!" outlined in rocks with a picture of her posing on a mound of rocks. I know this because I was supposed to take the aerial photograph from the top of that warehouse, but teenage girl in puppy love that I was, I cancelled on her at the last minute and Fitz took my place…"

"So _I_ was on the roof of this old warehouse. It was so hot and I had to take more pictures because we drew the letters too long and the warehouse wasn't tall enough and I had to keep lifting the camera higher and higher. Then I just fell over the edge. And Livy actually tried to catch me. I screamed for her to move or else we'd both have been in the hospital," said Fitz. He looked over at Olivia who was laughing.

She was so engaged in the moment that she walked over to Fitz without realizing it. He gave her hug, but not just any hug. It was his signature one arm squeeze side hug that morphed into a full hug when he bent his elbow and scooped her into his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. This was the way he hugged her in high school, the hug she depended on back then, the hug that said, 'this is us'. Now, enclosed in his embrace, she realized how much she missed him. Her giddy laughter stopped. She felt a little sad and pulled out of his embrace, awkwardly stepping away, returning to her place at the foot of Anna's bed. Olivia glanced quickly at Anna who was giving her a confused look and then smiled in an effort to resolve the awkwardness. She cleared her throat. "That was very dangerous. I shouldn't have asked you to do that, Fitz. I'm glad you fell on those branches and just got a couple of cuts," said Olivia. She ventured a look at Fitz who was looking right at her.

"Well I think Fitz was willing to do just about anything you asked him back then, Liv. You two were like two peas in a pod. So I was thinking that it would probably be a good idea for you two to catch up. As far as I know you all have lost touch. I am dying for a split sausage meal and some home fries from Sam's Café. Why don't you two take the short drive to the square, have lunch at Sam's Café, and get a to go meal for-"

"Honey, I was going-" said Harrison.

"No, babe. I want you here with me," said Anna.

"I would love that," said Fitz, "If it is okay with, you, Olivia."

Olivia immediately wondered what Anna was up to. Why was she trying to get them to talk when she had to know Olivia didn't want to talk to him? Then she remembered how she never talked to Anna about her Fitz angst aside for the initial shock of meeting his girlfriend in what seemed like a lifetime ago. There was no way out of this lunch without looking suspect. A refusal would raise too much suspicion. Plus she didn't have a good reason for declining. She knew she could handle a brief lunch. She would handle it this way: Engage in idle chit chat. Keep it superficial. Ask him about his job and family. Under no circumstances talk about that day. Avoid the past as much as possible.

"Sure, Anna. I'd love to catch up with you Fitz. It has been awhile. I'll drive," said Olivia. Driving would give her something to do in the car.

"Okay. Are you ready now?" Fitz said.

"Yes," she said. Olivia grabbed her jacket and purse. "Anna, please don't try to walk down the hall while I'm gone, okay? Harry, keep her in line."

"Will do, Liv," said Harrison, "no matter how much she will try to keep me in line."

Olivia walked to the door with Fitz in tow. They exited the room.

"Well that was a little awkward in places," said Harrison, "Do you think it's because they used to date in high school?" He sat in the chair beside her bed and turned on the TV.

"Date? They never dated in high school. They were friends with "out of synch" crushes on each other. When he liked her, she wasn't ready. By the time she was ready, he brought his girlfriend to meet her."

"Really? But I thought-"

"Harry, I told you that. Remember that day when I didn't go with you to Jackson Lake…okay scratch that…I know you won't remember, babe."

"Well, whatever happened, it was awkward. It was weird to see Liv acting…shy? or was that nervous?"

"Both, Harry, I guess…and I don't know why. If it's what I think it is, I will be mad at her, but I know I shouldn't be because it would be partly my fault."

Harrison stopped channel surfing. "Your fault? How could it…whatever it is be your fault, babe?"

"The day she had planned to profess her love to him…because…well she thought he felt the same way all the while he was in college, he brought his girlfriend to meet her and Liv was totally blindsided by it. It was embarrassing and devastating. She took it really hard for awhile and then she didn't anymore. She said she was fine and she stopped talking about it or Fitz altogether."

"How is that your fault, Anna?"

"I should have pushed her to tell me how she was really feeling but I was too caught up in my relationship with you and that is all I pretty much wanted to talk about. Had I not be so self-centered and focused on you, Harry, I would have pushed her to tell me what was going on. Now its possible she's been dealing with this for all these years. Maybe that's why she's been stalling on marrying Ian all these years even though he's the perfect guy in every way-"

"Sounds like you're blaming me, babe…and I thought _I _was the perfect guy in every way."

Anna cocked her head and pursed her lips at Harrison who looked genuinely jealous. "Baby, it's a blessing you didn't make it to the pros. Your ego and my sanity wouldn't have made it. No, Ian was the perfect guy in every way for _Liv_. Now come here and give me a kiss. I'll worry about Liv later."

Harrison leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. They hugged.

"Anna, I love you so much. I'm so thankful that nothing happened to you or the baby in that explosion," said Harrison before he kissed her again.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia sat quietly in his car as he drove out of the hospital parking garage. He had insisted on driving his car instead of riding with her in the rental car. It was very hot and humid and Olivia's sunglasses were a welcome protection from the sun. They also shielded her eyes as she observed him in her peripheral vision. Sitting in the passenger seat as he drove was very familiar to her from their high school days.

"Thanks for having lunch with me. It is wonderful to see you. So…let's catch up," he said.

"It's good to see you too, Fitz," she said. Internally, she was becoming increasingly comfortable being around him. "You're a lawyer in Atlanta, right? How's that?"

"Being a lawyer or being a lawyer in Atlanta?" he said, glancing at her and then back at the road.

"Both…Is it all that you hoped for and wanted in your career?"

"Now that's three questions," he said with a smile. "I love my job. Last month I won a settlement for a client for lost wages due to discrimination. I won't bore you with the details, but the facts proved that my client's employer purposely reclassified her job just so he could take away her salaried privileges. She was the only African-American woman in that department of company. That case was relatively small so I was solo. The majority of cases are a team effort. But all in all, I love practicing law in Atlanta. What about you? How's politics in Chicago?"

"Great, actually. I'm working on a senate campaign right now for a man who, I think, is a presidential contender if everything aligns correctly. Chicago is wonderful. Local politics is pretty dirty, but I have learned enough about politics to last a lifetime," she said. Olivia's nostrils were assailed by the most delicious mixture of aromas, baking bread, onions, grilled meat. She looked out the window at the familiar Sam's Café logo, a hand holding a plate with steam wafting from it. "Wow, that smell is mouthwatering. Chicago has great food, but nothing can compete with the smell of Sam's Café."

"Yes, I wish this family would open more restaurants starting with Atlanta," said Fitz. He pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition.

Olivia's BlackBerry rang and she reached into her purse to grab it just as Fitz exited the car. He opened the door for her and she smiled in thanks as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you? I've been waiting for your call," said Ian.

"Ian, hi! I'm sorry. Didn't you get my text message? I sent one this morning after I got in at the airport."

"Oh? Well you know I prefer e-mail over text messages. I don't have a BlackBerry like you, honey. You should have called me," said Ian.

Olivia stopped at the door and flashed her index finger at Fitz in silent request for one minute. She turned away to attend to the call. "Ian. I'm sorry everything is fine. Anna is-"

"I know how Anna is doing. I called to check on her just now…do you realize you forgot your engagement ring? It was-"

"Ian, I'm just about to go in for lunch. Can I call you later?"

There was silence.

"Ian? Are you there?"

"Okay, Liv. Call me later. I love you," he said.

"Me too," she said and hung up the phone. When she turned around Fitz was waiting for her on the other side of the door to the cafe.

"I'm sorry. That was my boyfri-fiance, Ian. I forgot to call him…well actually…I sent him a text message that I had gotten in, but you see he hates text messages."

Fitz nodded his head in lieu of responding and opened the door for her. The dining area was pretty empty since it was just the beginning of the lunch. They sat down and perused their menus.

"Hey, Fitz! It's so great to see you! What are you doing home?" A woman with curly blond hair appeared at their table. Her name was Jessica by the looks of her name tag. To Olivia, she looked familiar, but she didn't know her. It was inevitable for Olivia to see familiar, but unknown faces when she returned home. Usually, it was someone who attended her high school.

"Hi Jessie. I'm-"

"Oh goodness me Fitz. There goes my mind. You are probably here visiting, Dawn. How is she doing?"

"She is a little banged up but fine," said Fitz.

"What is this world coming too? An explosion at MHS? I'm just thankful it didn't happened when school was in," said Jessie. She looked at Olivia as if she had just noticed her. "Hey, you look familiar? Are you from Monticello? Did you go to MHS?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, class of 93. You look familiar too."

"Wait, I know you. You and Fitz dated his senior year, right? I remember now. I was in marching band too, on the flag corps…"

"No we were friends…"

"Speaking of marching band, that was sad about Mr. Beene. I hope he comes around. I hear they took him to Emory Hospital up your way Fitz...well I better take your orders and let y'all eat. What can I get you?"

Olivia and Fitz gave their food orders and Jessica left, returning shortly with their sodas, peanuts, a few more anecdotes before leaving them alone. The dining room was beginning to fill up.

"I always forget how small Monticello is until I come home. News travels very fast here," said Olivia.

"Hopefully we won't see anyone else we know so we can properly catch up," said Fitz. He cracked a couple of peanuts and asked the inevitable, "Tell me about your fiancé and how long you've been engaged."

Olivia crinkled her nose and reached for her own handful of peanuts. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she pushed it away. "We've been dating for over 5 years. Ian is a lawyer...in corporate law. We met at the University of Chicago when he was in law school and I was in graduate school. He's a great guy…that's about it."

"And he doesn't like text messages…" said Fitz with a chuckle.

"And he doesn't like text messages, right. I am usually glued to my BlackBerry. I know most people aren't into texting, but I love it…works perfectly with my job. In Europe and Japan texting is so much more popular than in the states…it'll catch on here soon."

"My firm just got everyone BlackBerrys so texting is rubbing off on me," said Fitz.

Jessica appeared with two big platters of food. "Okay, darlings…Patty Melt and fries for the lady, Olivia, right? I remembered because you were the only girl who played trumpet…and Country fried steak with mash, gravy, and green beans on the side for you, Fitz. I'll top y'all off with more soda. Is there anything else I an get for you?" said Jessica

"We'll need a split sausage meal with home fries to go," said Fitz.

"Who is that for?" said Jessica.

Olivia answered. "My friend, Anna."

"Oh, Anna Wright was in that explosion too. Is she doing alright?" said Jessica.

Olivia marveled at Jessica's nosiness and knowledge. "Yes, she is banged up too, but craving your split sausage meal."

"She must have a bun in the oven. Whenever a woman is craving our split sausage meal she is pregnant. That's why I steer clear of it no matter how good it tastes. Okay, darlings. One split sausage meal coming up," said Jessica, before she strutted away.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other for a couple of seconds before dissolving into laughter.

"That's a double entendre if I've ever heard one, but I'm sure she doesn't realize how that sounds…" said Olivia.

"Naw…I'm sure Jessica does," said Fitz. They were quiet for a moment as they began to eat.

"I'm sure someone has snatched you up too, Fitz. Are you and Melody still together," she asked even though she already knew the answer owing to her internet voyeurism. Now though, she didn't feel she would wilt while talking to him about his love life.

"Yes, we are still dating. She's in the last year of her medical residency at Grady Memorial Hospital," said Fitz.

"I'm surprised you aren't married yet. You all have been together for what almost a decade?" she said.

"Off and on, yes…I was supposed to propose last night. Let's just say I was in the middle of proposing when I got the message about the explosion. So we are-"

"Oh my God, Fitz…Ian proposed to me last night. What are the chances of that? We both got engaged or almost engaged on the same night."

"Mmmph," said Fitz, "I guess we'll have to confer about the wedding dates."

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

There was an awkward silence. They both decided to continue eating.

"Do you have any theories about the explosion?" said Olivia.

"No, not really. Dawn told me about a small dust up surrounding a photo that some kid leaked of Mr. Beene and his partner. It turned out the student was disgruntled about not getting the drum major spot."

"This would have made more sense when we were in high school when the Klan was on our square protesting interracial dating. Is the Klan popular in Monticello now? Maybe they have something to do with it."

"Livy, I wouldn't know. I do plan to call Carl Rayford. He's the sheriff. You probably don't know him. He was a couple of years ahead of me in high school."

"I hope they find the culprit soon. Until the suspect or suspects are caught, everyone in Monticello is in danger. I would take my mom to Chicago with me if she'd come."

Fitz looked at his watch. "You're definitely right about that. It's getting late. We should probably get back. I'll go up and get Anna's meal. Lunch is on me."

Fitz left her sitting at the table while he settled their bill and got Anna's lunch. They were in his car heading back to the hospital. Olivia had to admit how much she enjoyed their time together. Being around him had not been as difficult as she always imagined it would be. She realized that it wasn't because all the unresolved feelings were all one sided. Fitz had gone on with his life while she had held the past tight within her grip, refusing to let it go no matter how much she fooled herself into thinking she had moved on. She really wanted to let go of her anger and disappointment and most importantly that feeling of rejection she had carried around that begun that day long ago.

She closed her eyes. _I'm letting it go._

A sense of well-being settled upon her. She opened her eyes just as Fitz turned off the engine. They were in the parking garage of the hospital.

Olivia turned to Fitz, touched his arm, and gave him a wide smile, emboldened by her decision to let go of old hurts. "Fitz, I really enjoyed this today. Thanks for the lunch. Let's keep in touch. I'm here for two more days. Maybe we can do lunch again or dinner. Let's exchange numbers."

Olivia finally noticed the thoughtful look on Fitz's face. He seemed uneasy or bothered by something. He covered her hand and moved it from his arm, grasping it instead between the fingers of both of his hands. "Livy, I want to ask you something. I promised myself that if I ever got the chance, I would…I _need_ to ask you something."

"Sure…Fitz, what is it?" Olivia couldn't imagine what he was going to ask, but it seemed important by the tenor of his voice.

"Do you remember that day when I came home from college…that time I brought Melody to your house to meet you for the first time?"

Olivia froze. Not that she was moving, but she held her breath. Maybe he was going to ask why she didn't have dinner at his parent's house that night as they had planned or why she crafted a convenient excuse to not see him for the remainder of the week he was in town. She'd feigned sickness back then.

"Yes, I-I remember."

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to me about something very important…something about us. What was it? We never got a chance to talk about it. You got some stomach bug and we didn't see each other for the rest of the time I was home. Each time I saw you after that or when we talked you never brought it up again…As I think about it, something about us changed after that day. Honestly, you changed, Livy. So I'm asking you to tell me now. What did you want to tell me? What was so important?"

For a moment, Olivia felt like the walls of his car were closing in on her. Really, it was that they were too close in proximity. She pulled back which did little to separate them. She felt pressure behind her eyes and she frowned because that was what she felt just before she cried. Olivia's emotions were very mixed now. Unfortunately, she thought she had finally gotten closure, but obviously that had been too easily achieved. Fitz had to ask her this question. It would have been easier to answer if her stupid heart wasn't about to gush all over the both of them.

She looked away from him and let her head fall back on the leather seat. With that movement, tears flowed forth. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Ha, I don't know why I'm crying Fitz. I'm not crazy. It's actually pretty funny so we can have a laugh about it. That day…I was going to tell you...I loved you and wanted us to be…together…but instead you showed up all happy with your…your…new girlfriend and broke my little heart so I faked my sickness. I was mad, sad, and totally rejected. Shit…that was so long ago…but I guess I'm crying now because maybe it took me awhile to get over it…like sort of...until today."

While Olivia explained she looked at the roof of his car and not in his eyes so she could get it out. Now she looked at him and was surprised at the angry look on his face. She wasn't sure what he was going to say. "Why didn't you say something to me, Livy!"

"Why are you raising your voice at me, Fitz. What was I going to say? It's nice to meet you, Melody, oh by the way, I'm in love with your new boyfriend? I was 18!"

"Why didn't you say something before that day? We talked all the time. I saw you every time I came home, for God's sake!"

"I thought you felt the same way. I guess I read too many stupid romance novels. I thought…I thought you would wait for me until I was ready to be more than friends. Most people thought we were dating anyway so…I don't know…I took it for granted that you loved me too…and stop raising your voice at me!" Olivia said, raising her own voice several notches into a full fledged wail.

He grasped each side of her face and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Livy, but I did love you. I loved you from the first time I met you, but you wanted to be friends. Remember when I tried to kiss you? You turned away. I waited and waited. Then Harrison said something about you dating some guy, Walter, which pissed me off. I realized you weren't going to turn around so I started dating Melody."

"Walter? He must be talking about Walter…I can't remember his last name. I met him at that summer program at Clemson University…the career workshop before senior year. He was cool. We kept in touch. He came to see me once, but that was it. Anna must have told Harrison who told you."

"It doesn't matter Olivia. The important thing is that we felt the same way but were too stupid to do anything about it, but…"

Before he could finish, Olivia leaned forward and kissed him with all she had.

* * *

"You get your ass over there and get that damn backpack, Billy or I swear, I'll blow your ass up," said Bruce.

Bruce, Billy, and Rusty were crouched at the edge of the woods behind the high school.

"Bruce, stop it. He's going to get it. If you'd stay out of his ass, maybe we can get this pack and get out of here," said Rusty. He handed Billy the flashlight.

"You can shut the fuck up, Rusty. I shouldn't have let you and your dumb ass nephew handle this."

"If anyone is a dumb ass, it's you. Blowing up the high school was a stupid idea. This is our only high school in this city. We ain't doing nothing but hurting our own with this. There could have been another way to get our message across," said Rusty.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Rusty? You ain't nothing but a broke mechanic who-"

Rusty lunged at Bruce and they began trading punches. Neither of them saw Billy running to the spot where he had left the pack. They continued rolling around in the dirt until the sound of small explosion rocked their ears.

Rusty pushed Bruce off him and looked around for Billy. All he saw was smoke and debris.

* * *

**Thanks for your update nudges...**


	5. For Closure

**Chapter 5**

**For Closure**

* * *

"You did what?" Anna said, a deep frown on her face. She pushed the button on her bed to raise her head upright so she could see her best friend directly. Olivia stood at the foot of Anna's bed pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other looking quite giddy if not a little crazed about the eyes.

"I kissed him full on the mouth with tongue, I might add…I just can't believe it either, Anna. I mean I kissed Fitzgerald Grant today and-"

"_And_ why the hell do you seem so damn happy about that, Liv? Please stop your pacing. You're making me dizzy. What else happened at lunch?"

It was dusk dark outside. After returning from their lunch at Sam's cafe, the day had flown by, full of activity. Dawn and Anna finally got their visit together in the same room including visits from members of both families. It had been a revolving door. Later after they were back in their respective rooms, there was more visiting with Anna's family and Olivia's mother in Anna's room. Once everyone cleared out, Anna started pressing Olivia for details about her lunch with Fitz.

Olivia stopped pacing back and forth, but she didn't sit down. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm not happy about kissing another man, Anna. I know this might sound…um…sort of crazy, but kissing him was the ultimate release of-"

Anna looked dumbfounded just as Olivia began to laugh at how that sounded as much as how Anna's expression changed. "Oh damn…okay that didn't sound right. Let me explain," Olivia said. She started pacing again. "See, I have been carrying around this stupid anger and disappointment at what happened...or didn't happen with Fitz that day, Anna. I know I told you I got over it, but I didn't. I dealt with it by…not dealing with it which made it grow into more of an issue than it should have been over the years. It was just a teenage crush. It's been almost 10 years, but I think about it almost every day which doesn't make any sense. It's been…holding my life up…with Ian. But today when Fitz asked me about that day and I told him how I felt, it was extremely cathartic to let it out so…I…kissed him. Today I got closure, Anna and now I feel so free!"

Anna looked at her best friend standing there with her arms outstretched and brandishing a big goofy smile. She immediately felt weary and tired so she pushed the button on her bed and lowered herself back down.

Olivia dropped her arms and walked closer to Anna's bedside. "Anna, what's wrong. Should I call the nurse? Are you in pain?"

Anna turned her head and looked Olivia directly in the eyes. "I'm fine...tired but fine. Life can be so random sometimes, but then later it's like everything matters. You finally accepted Ian's proposal on the night I was almost blown to bits and saved by the sister of the man you've been carrying a torch for all these years. I'm so happy you feel like a burden has been lifted, but I smell trouble…you kissed him, Liv. You just agreed to marry Ian. You could have gotten your closure without a kiss. And now you're acting like you're mildly high. Dawn mentioned Fitz's…um…problems with asking his girlfriend to marry him. You know they've been _dating_ for about ten years. Who does that? Not anyone from our town. So I'm assuming he's been carrying the same torch for you…and I'm sure he kissed you back. I feel bad for Ian whose heart you are about to break..."

"Anna, sweetie, you should be tired, but you don't know what you're talking about. I love Ian. I am in love with Ian, and I'm going to marry him. Fitz told me today that he is going to marry Mellie. There is no trouble to smell here. The only thing we need to focus on is getting you well and back home. The police are going to catch who did this. So please stop worrying, okay?" Olivia bent forward and kissed her friend on the forehead.

"Okay, Liv. Have you talked to Ian yet? He called today when you were at lunch."

"Yes, we spoke briefly then. I plan to call him as soon as I leave here. I'm heading to my Mom's now so you can rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Good night, Liv."

Olivia said her goodbyes and left the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to come, Fitz? I could be there after my shift is over?" said Mellie.

Fitz sat in the lobby of the hospital. He hadn't seen Olivia since Dawn and Anna visited with each other. He had been sitting in the lobby for about an hour mentally debating over whether or not to call Olivia to discuss what she had said to him and did to him in the car. The words had been jarring enough. She had loved him that day and was going to tell him so. If only he had gone to see her without Mellie. Everything would have been different. Everything would have been different. Those words kept haunting him all day to the point of a dull pain in his stomach. Then there was that kiss. When he thought about the kiss, it became hard to breathe. He had been so taken off guard by the intensity of it that all he could do was hold on while she mashed her lips into his and then slid her tongue into his mouth. By the time he collected himself enough to kiss her back, she pushed away. She had looked at him wide-eyed and smiling before saying, "Oh Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm glad we talked. We should get back inside." And that was it. She had hopped out of the car and they were back inside the hospital, met by his brothers in the elevators. The day had been a blur for him since then. Now Mellie was on the other end of the phone. He couldn't see her right now. He couldn't see her until he got himself together.

"You don't have to do that Mellie. I'll be home tomorrow. Maybe we can come back together during the weekend," said Fitz.

"It's just that I miss you, hon. How is Dawn?"

"She's okay...bruised and her shoulder is pretty busted up, but she is stable. Hopefully, she'll be going home tomorrow as well. Anna will be going home too, I think."

"Who is Anna?"

"Anna is the teacher she helped after the explosion. We all went to school together. She is Liv's best friend."

"Liv? Olivia…who you went to high school with? She's there too?"

"Yes, she's here. We had lunch today. You'll never believe it but she got engaged last night just like us…" As soon as Fitz said it, he dropped his head in his hands.

"What? But Fitz we didn't…Were you planning to ask me to marry you?…Oh my God! Yes, Fitz! Yes, I'll marry you. I had a suspicion that's what you were doing, but I wasn't sure. Oh. My. God! Fitz! I'm getting married!"

He heard a small commotion in the background. "Congratulations!" "Wow!"

"I love you so much Fitz. I can't wait to see the ring. Tell everyone I said hello. I'll call you back later. I have to call my parents and Connie and Sarah…oh and your Mom, too! Bye baby."

Mellie had hung up before he could respond. He hadn't meant to let that slip. It wasn't that he had changed his mind about asking Mellie to marry him. He needed to talk to Olivia about that kiss. He wasn't going to let her push him out like she'd done so many years ago. They were going to talk about what had happened. He wasn't going to let her go until they did.

* * *

"Have you all thought about a date, Olivia?" her mom asked as she spooned out banana pudding on a small plate and placed it in front of Olivia.

"Mom, I wish I had the patience to make banana pudding like this for my team in Chicago. They'd do whatever I asked and it would be much cheaper than buying those overpriced donuts from Around the Hole bakery." Olivia popped a spoonful in her mouth and continued texting. Her phone rang in mid text.

"Huck, I was just texting you back. You should totally run it on the blog," said Olivia. She spooned another helping of banana pudding in her mouth.

"Liv, that's not why I'm calling. Someone has removed all our campaign signs from the fifth ward. We've dropped one point in the polls. I think you need to come back tomorrow. I tried to cover for you, but you know you can't leave this close to an election. Is your friend okay?" said Huck.

"Yes, she's fine. I hear you Huck. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll call with my ETA. Good night, Huck...I'm sorry, Mom. Looks like I'll have to get back tomorrow. What were you saying?" she said with a big smile.

"Did you and Ian set a date yet…for the wedding?" her mom placed the pudding back in the fridge.

"Not yet. Everything happened so fast after he proposed. You called about Anna and I rushed here. We'll set it when I get back home. Probably some time next year. I can't wait to marry Ian. Speaking of my baby, I need to call him. We spoke earlier today, but I promised to call him back." Olivia reached for her phone.

"Olivia, are you okay? Did you eat today?"

"Not since lunch with Fitz, but I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. You seem…excitable, hyper…and you can't wait to marry Ian? Last week you didn't seem this enthusiastic about marrying Ian, honey. You know I love Ian…always have but I was shocked when you agreed to marry him. I want you to, but I was still shocked. All I'm saying is that I want you to marry him only if you want to, baby."

Olivia frowned at her mom. "Hyper? Excitable? You're right mom. Something happened today that I think accounts for my demeanor."

"What happened?" her mom joined her at the kitchen table and leaned in.

"Well, you remember my friend, Fitz from high school? You saw him today. Dawn's brother…"

"Yes…they one who taxied you around in high school. What about him?"

"Well, I had a major crush on him in high school…actually…he liked me first…I just wanted to be friends then I didn't…but by the time I wanted more he'd moved on. I was hurt when he did and stopped talking to him. I know it was just puppy love, but I just couldn't get over it…Well today we had lunch together and he asked me about it…why I stopped talking to him. I told him and it felt so good to get it out, Mom. It was such a burden lifted. Now I feel so much better about everything…"

"Everything like what?"

"Just everything. I think it was blocking me somehow. And I think that is why it took me a while to say, 'yes' to Ian. I was still holding on to all those old feelings. Now that I've released them, I can move on. So maybe I am hyper and excitable, Mom." Olivia let out an audible sigh and finished her pudding.

"So what did Fitz say about it? He's not married is he? He's the last of the Grant kids to be single. Did he have a burden too?"

Olivia rinsed her saucer and placed it in the dishwasher. "No, Mom. I was the one with the crush. I had invented this whole romantic relationship in my head…that he loved me and was waiting on me. When he brought his girlfriend to meet me, I just shut down. I threw out the baby with the bathwater so to speak. He was a great friend and I threw that away because I was hurt, disappointed, jealous, rejected...What I wanted was unrealistic…an unrealistic fairytale and I never got over it until now."

"How did he respond when you told him?"

Olivia looked off in an effort to remember. "Mom, I…I…really can't remember. He said he wished I would have told him how I felt then." Olivia couldn't bring herself to admit to kissing him especially since she didn't remember what he said directly before or after she assaulted his lips. She shivered slightly at the memory.

"I smell trouble-"

"Mom, not you too. That's what Anna said. I need to call Ian before it gets too late."

"Go ahead. We can talk about this later. Tell Ian hello for me. The good thing is that you and Fitz live in different states."

Her mom sat on the couch and flipped on the television.

"Mom, you and Anna have no idea what you are talking about," Olivia said aloud when her mother was out of earshot. She dialed Ian. He heard him pick up, but he didn't say hello.

"Ian? Hello?"

"Hello, and you are?" he said.

"The woman who has agreed to make you the luckiest man alive…the woman who is going to put you out of your misery…the woman who wishes she was with you right now wearing only a smile."

When she heard his deep chuckles, she knew she had broken through his irritation at her absence.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Anna is still in one piece. I'm talking to the man of my dreams on the phone right now and…I'll be home tomorrow," she said, silkily. He didn't immediately respond. "Are you still at the office?"

"Yes, I think I'll be leaving by 8 though. I'm suddenly in a better mood. What time will you be home? We never got to really celebrate our engagement. My mother's on a rampage to get with you on the wedding planning. I'm sure your mother is too."

"Oh yes. Your mother texted me earlier today. I plan to call her as soon as I get back to Chicago. And my Mom asked if we had set a date. I'm going to try to get a mid-day flight out on standby."

"I can get you a flight with the firm's travel agent for any time you'd like, Liv."

"Someone's eager to have me back. I just hate to waste the other ticket," she said.

"I am eager to have you back and I'd like a firm time for your arrival so I can pick you up from the airport. And I will be picking you up, Mrs. McCormack."

Olivia chuckled. "No. No. It's "Pope" until we say, "I do" but okay three. I'll take a flight at three. That'll give me enough time to see Anna before I leave. I may have to go to work for a while after you pick me up. That's the reason why I'm coming home a day early."

"Three it is. I'm going to call the travel agent now. I'll call you back with the details."

"Thanks, Ian. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I know, but it feels good to hear you say it. I love you, too. I really missed you."

"I missed you two, Ian. I'll talk to you later."

Just as she hung up. Her phone buzzed with a text message from Fitz. They'd exchanged numbers at the café.

**Fitz: **I need to talk to you.

Olivia frowned immediately thinking about Anna and Dawn.

**Olivia: **Is it Anna or Dawn?

**Fitz: **No

**Olivia: **Call me.

**Fitz: **I need to see you…talk in person. Are you available now? I can come to your mom's house.

Olivia knew it was impossible, but she could feel his urgency through the phone. She was torn. Part of her wanted to see him, but the other part understood that this was the infamous trouble Anna and her mother supposedly smelled. Olivia clicked her teeth at them.

**Olivia: **Sure. I'll see you. Come on over.

**Fitz: **I'll be there in 15.

* * *

"It's really okay to stay here, Fitz. My mom doesn't mind." Olivia said when she opened the door to Fitz.

"Hello, Fitzgerald." Olivia's mother walked to the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Pope. It's good to see you again today," he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you. Why don't you come in? I'm getting ready to turn in myself. It's been a long day. I wish I could have had you over for dinner, but Olivia is leaving tomorrow so we'll have to do it another time."

Fitz couldn't hide the accusatory look he flashed Olivia before he recovered. "Tomorrow? I thought you were here for three days."

"I was, but duty called from work. When a campaign is in full swing, the work never ends until the election is over and that's only if the candidate loses," said Olivia.

"I'll leave you two. Good night, Fitz. Olivia if you do leave, set the alarm."

"Okay, Mom."

They watched her walk up the stairs.

"So, Fitz. What do you want to talk about? If it is sensitive, we can go to the basement. My dad refinished it years ago."

"That sounds good. You lead the way."

She directed him to the stairs that led down to the basement. She pulled the light switch illuminating the darkness when they reached the bottom of the steps. There were shelves lining the walls filled with containers that were labeled. There was also a bar, pool table, card table, and small bathroom. Olivia sat at the square card table.

"I'm glad you called me. I actually wanted to apologize for earlier today," she said.

"Well that is why I am here. I want to talk to you about what happened then," he said.

"Oh? As I was saying earlier-"

He sat in a chair beside her. "Why did you kiss me, Livy? You really kissed me. I have to know why."

Olivia was chagrined. A brief giggle escaped her lips. "I apologize for that, Fitz."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It wasn't something I planned. After we talked about what happened-"

"Could we revisit that again, Livy? I don't think I got it all. And then you kissed me…I want you to tell me everything."

Olivia began to feel chilly. The basement always held a chill even in the late summer. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "Well, okay…"

He pulled off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you." She slipped it on and was engulfed in his warmth as if he had hugged her.

She cleared her throat. "When we became friends in high school, at first I only wanted that…a friendship…"

"Because I am white…" he said.

"No, Fitz…well maybe at first. It was hard to accept that you liked me like that partly because of that. My grandmother used to say that a white man in Monticello would never date a black girl because he wouldn't bring her home to meet his family. That just stuck with me. Even when all that interracial dating was going on during high school, it was like black girls weren't good enough or as good as white girls. I never thought about it consciously, then…but I think it had a role in my reluctance with you at first…and I didn't know how being your girlfriend would change our friendship. At the time, I didn't have the words to explain it really. So…after we fell back into our friendship after the prom, I did begin to like you or recognize that I had always liked you. I developed this idea in my head that we would start dating officially when I graduated…only I never talked to you about it. It was this unspoken, accepted truth you were supposed to get by osmosis."

Olivia chuckled at herself and began to pick at a piece of clear tape that was adhered to the table, probably left behind from Christmas gift wrapping last year. She could feel him staring at her as she spoke. She glanced up at him to see his eyes trained on her as he took in every word. Returning to her tape picking she continued explaining. "I had dreamed up the whole scenario and took it for granted that you were thinking the same thing. You visited me whenever you came home. I visited you at school. I know that you were being friendly, but I projected more on to it. That day you brought Mellie to meet me… I had planned to express my puppy love out loud. You would do the same and the rest was supposed to be history. But you know what happened. So from that day on, I decided we couldn't be friends anymore. I slowly but deliberately cut you off, Fitz."

She went silent. The only noises were the rumbles and creaks of the house and the very faint sounds of her mother upstairs.

His response was supposed be a laugh but it came out more like a grunt. "That was my punishment then for not reading your mind-"

"Punishment is a little too harsh a word, Fitz. I didn't want you to have a girlfriend so I removed myself...self-preservation..."

"Livy, you were operating under false assumptions. I never stopped liking you. I can guarantee I would have broken it off with her back then had you given me any indication you wanted to be with me. But there's not much I can do about the past now...you made sure of that. I'm here because I want to know why you kissed me…really kissed me. You practically jumped me and…"

Olivia's eyebrows knit together. "I-I-I…" She took a couple of seconds to collect herself. A realization settled in her. This was not the high school Fitz with whom she usually had the upper hand. He was not a teenager, but a man whom she'd kissed passionately without prompting or explanation. She faced him full on. "I owe you an apology. All I can say by way of explanation is this. I carried around those emotions for years. I never talked about them. When you asked me about it and I had a chance to tell you, it felt like a tremendous weight was lifted from me. I think the kiss was my mindless way of getting closure or something."

"It didn't feel like closure to me. In fact it felt like the direct opposite of closure. Do you remember what I was saying when you were getting closure?"

She nodded yes, but that was a lie. She didn't remember much of what he said before or after the kiss.

"I told you I felt the same way about you back then…we felt the same way and then you kissed me…it felt like you were showing me how you felt now, not then. Is that what-"

"No…that's not…I'm engaged-"

"If that's how you get closure…I need some closure too." He grabbed the leg of her chair, jerked her forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

All she could do was hold on and remember to breathe until he slowed down enough for her to participate. They sighed simultaneously against each others' lips before the start of a slower kiss.

"Olivia? Olivia? Are you down here?"

When her mother's voice registered, Olivia jerked away from him and hopped to her feet. The stairs creaked as her mother made her way down them. Fitz was standing now as well.

"Mom, Fitz and I are down here talking. We were...um... talking, but he was just getting ready to head out and he wanted a bottled water too," Olivia said. She walked to her mother and rushed up the basement stairs.

"That daughter of mine…she's always on the move. She'll be slowing down after the wedding I'm sure," said Mrs. Pope.

"Mmm…" he said.

Olivia was waiting for them upstairs holding a bottled water and standing by the front door.

"It is good to see you again, Mrs. Pope," said Fitz.

"It was. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital. You have a good night." Mrs. Pope smiled and headed upstairs.

Olivia pushed the bottled water towards him and handed him the jacket she wore. "I'll walk you out," she said before opening the door.

Fitz stepped outside the door. Olivia followed, closing it. She squared her shoulders. "Well, we're even now…"

He reached for her, but she stepped back, throwing up her hands. "Fitz, I'm leaving tomorrow. It was great to see you again. Let's just forget about the kissing part, okay? And please stop glaring at me. You kissed me this time."

"I don't care how this sounds, Olivia, but you drive me crazy. Everything is always on your terms and according to your design. You can't tell me to forget. We aren't finished with this conversation. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Three o'clock is when my flight should be leaving. Why?"

"We can talk in the car when I drive you to the airport."

"No we can't. I rented a car from the airport and need to return it."

"Yes we can because I can return it to another location for you. We can leave from the hospital together."

She tried to rustle up anger at his high handedness and arguments against his proposal. None materialized. "Okay," she said.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," he said before turning in the opposite direction of his car.

"If I make you crazy, why do you want to drive me to the airport?" she called after him.

"I'm nostalgic for the one who once...and still does make me crazy," he replied without turning around.

She smiled, shook her head, and walked inside.

* * *

"Ma'am," the man said to Olivia. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. He met her at Anna's hospital door. He was exiting while she was entering.

"Good morning," she said.

"Who was that Anna?"

"The Sheriff if you can believe it. I'm surprised that he would come to see me and not send the detectives. They have a suspect for the bombing, Liv. Apparently he returned to the scene last night and there was another explosion," she said.

"Really? Is he in custody? Why wasn't it on the news not that I had a chance to check local news this morning. I was working on a press release for work…details, Anna."

"You can't share this information right now, but the suspect was hurt in the explosion. He was in surgery last night, but they've transferred him to a hospital in Atlanta. The sheriff was questioning me about my students so I'm thinking it was a student…why do you have your suitcase?" Anna asked looking around Olivia.

"Sweetie, I have to go home today," Olivia said with an exaggerated pout.

Anna frowned. "No-ohhh. It's not like you work for the president or something. Can't they make due without you? I mean I was almost killed _and_ I'm with child too…"

"I know, but they don't care about that. I am the assistant field organizer…I'll be back soon, I hope. We do have a wedding to plan," Olivia said.

Anna smiled weakly and her eyes began to water.

"Anna, don't cry, girl. I'm not leaving now but in a couple of hours…"

"No…Liv…I'm sad to see you go, but I'm not crying for that. My hormones are all over the place. I can't stand being in this bed. I'm still in pain. Everything is up in the air with school. I'm tired of eating this pasty hospital food…I want to go home."

Olivia hugged her and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I'll go to Sam's cafe and get you some breakfast. How's that?"

"It's okay. I already sent Harry."

Olivia chuckled. "You are entitled to feel the way you're feeling. Everything is going to work out. The circumstances are shitty, but I'm glad I got a chance to see you and hear the baby news in person…"

"And don't forget about your great closure with Fitz that has granted you so much freedom…Have you talked to him since then?"

Olivia flashed her a side glance. "Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, Anna. I _have_ spoken with Fitz. We spoke last night. He came over to the house-"

"He came of the house?" Anna said as she furiously pushed the button to raise the head of her bed. "Why?"

"He wanted to know why I kissed him and then he kissed me. My mom almost walked in on us. That's when I told him to leave, Anna. But he insists on driving me to the airport so we can talk more…"

"Oh My God, Olivia! Do you even hear what you are saying? Do you comprehend the words coming out of your mouth? You are engaged to Ian and you keep kissing Fitz. Does that compute? And now you're letting him drive you to the airport? I think we need to change places because you need to have your head examined. I never understood how much this thing with Fitz affected you…is still affecting you..."

"Anna, calm down please. I will admit that my actions the last two days have been somewhat sketchy, but I'm clear about what I want. I want to marry Ian. I am going to marry Ian. I love Ian. But, depending on how our conversation goes today, I wouldn't be opposed to being friends with Fitz. I shouldn't have burned bridges with him just because he decided to date someone else. My profession is about making connections not breaking them."

"Liv, that's a bunch of bull, but you're an adult so what can I say? Just let me know what Ian says after you tell him about those kisses and your new connections. I'm going to stop harping on it. I love you and don't want you to get hurt. I'm here if you need to talk about it. You don't have to keep it in like you did all those years, okay?"

"Okay, Anna. Thanks for your concern, but Fitz is a nonissue. This morning I peeked at theknot website and set up an account after I finished that press release. Help me decide on a picture of Ian and me." Olivia grabbed her laptop bag and before long they were in an intense discussion about bridesmaids' dresses.

* * *

"I spoke with Mr. Beene this morning," said Fitz. He and Olivia were on interstate 20 and on their way to the airport.

"How is he?" said Olivia. She put away her phone so that she could give him her full attention.

"He has minimal bruising, but he had a heart attack that night in the ambulance. He's recovering from heart surgery. He sounds strong. He asked about you. I told him you were in town."

"I'll have to call him when I get home. Those band days were the best. Mr. Beene was the best teacher," she said.

"Do you still play your trumpet?"

"It's been awhile…really not since college…what about you. Have you been playing your sax?"

"Yeah, I do. Mostly for church, though. We have a small church orchestra…"

"Does Mellie play an instrument?"

"Piano."

Olivia smiled. "I bet she sings too….and did really well on the MCATs."

"Yeah on both accounts...what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, Fitz. So let's talk. You pretty much demanded that I let you drive me to the airport to talk."

"I don't really know, Livy. I thought you would have something to say...some wisdom that would explain why I can't stop thinking about you. I heard what you said last night about closure, but the way you kissed me didn't match your words…so I'm stuck on the not knowing."

"I thought about this all last night, Fitz and I've come to a conclusion-"

"See I knew it, Livy. Enlighten me!"

"I think we should be friends. I want us to keep in touch. I want you to meet Ian. It would be great to see Mellie again. What I'm saying is I want to be in your life and I want you in mine…as my friend…that's all I got by way of enlightenment, Fitz."

He looked at her first in disbelief and then in acceptance. "Okay, friends it is."

After they drove by a couple of exits, Fitz broke the silence. "Why did you decide to go into politics? What happened to psychology?"

"That's a long and convoluted story," she said.

"All we have is time," he said.


End file.
